A Peculiar Thing Called Love
by VanillaSpiders
Summary: You can’t really decide who to fall in love with. In modern day, the magic Carpet is just finding this out. Thankfully, he has Genie and Iago to show him the way to romance…but carpets aren't real living things. And you thought *your* relationship was odd
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first chapter of a short story I started based on the Disney movie Aladdin, called Amicus Like Me! 'Amicus' means 'Friend' in Latin. Get it? 'Friend Like Me!' I like this title. So, it's just a ficlet…staring Genie, and his new, albeit VERY reluctant master. She needs to learn to have fun, and who better to do that then our fun-lovin' Genie? **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Genie, but Ker is mine…and any other seemingly unrelated character soon to show up is mine too! **

**So with out further ado, our story unfolds with Ker, and the silent lamp…**

**Chapter the First: Wake Up Call!**

Kerkira sighed from where she lay on her parents' bed, staring at the offending lamp that lay in the sheets.

'It's your _entire_ fault.' She reprimanded it. 'Well, half your fault, half Melissas' fault.' Ker admitted.

It had been her nice, funny and CLUMSY friend who had knocked over the Ancient Arabian display at the museum. Then, in both their hastened scramble to try and pick things up and put them back in their proper place, the lamp been shoved into her backpack…without her knowledge of course. She had taken it home, finding it only when she had run upstairs to her room, searching for her homework.

Now the teen had no idea on what to do with it, and when she had called Melissa, she promptly ignored the advice given to her. There was _no way_ she would sell the thing for money!

It didn't look like a keeper anyway, she probably wouldn't get much.

She tried to focus on the show that was currently playing, a Drake and Josh episode she favored, but between the lamp glistening in the sun and catching her eye, and the sound of her parents' most recent heated argument, it was hard to do.

She didn't want this, she had never wanted this. All this confusion and reckless things she did, not to mention she was unlucky by nature. She had but one friend, who was wacky in her own right, parents she could never please, and only one talent. But then, this talent was going to support her for the rest of her life. So that last part was admittedly okay.

Which reminded her, she needed to finish that last request…well, that meant she would have to go to the store to get another indigo blue pencil, the other one had been broken…it was too small.

And then there was the whole thing with this god forsaken lamp! It was useless, and if she told her parents about it, then they would get mad at her. She would probably be jailed for stealing museum property. (Which she hadn't even _stolen_ in the first place!) But that was irrelevant; no one would listen to her any way.

A thump and slam of a door nearly knocked Ker off the bed, and out of her thoughts. She grabbed the lamp unconsciously. Her light brown hair shaded her eyes for a moment, while she caught her breath. When she noticed the fact she was holding the lamp like a child would a teddy bear, she moaned.

"Get _out_ of my life." She let it roll off the bed, the covers rubbing it along the way…and then…

_Pop! Shizz! Shing! _

Ker watched in shock and wonderment as it began turning and twisting, small sparks shooting out of the once lifeless lamp. It looked like it was regurgitating or something. Smoke curled in tendrils around it, flowing upward to form a threatening dark gray figure…Fire like eyes stared at her as it continued to grow, bigger, and bigger…and then-_THUMP_!

"Ow! Who renovated the cave on me?" A voice demanded and the smoke began to clear, revealing a hulking blue figure crouching and rubbing his head, his expression perfectly matching his words.

"Carpet, we've gotta line this wall with some of your friends, either that I've gotta take some shrink pills." He crouched even lower and opened his eyes, noticing Ker, who was still sitting on the bed open mouthed.

Ker, for her part, had half an expression on her that said 'irk' and another part that said 'OH MY GOOD GOD!!!' And she remained rooted to her spot, before it finally dawned on her to _do something. _

So she jumped right up and bolted out of the room, slamming her door and locking it.

She pressed her face against the door to calm herself down, listening to her thumping heart, when a voice was heard right behind her. "That's good, lock 'em all out!" She spun around to come face to face the same blue figure grinning at her.

"Lock, who out?" She stuttered. The…blue thing raised an eyebrow, "Hey, kid, don't look at me, _you're_ the one who closed the door. I'm not physic you know, you didn't wish for that." He absentmindedly conjured up a nail file out of thin air and began using it on his own hand as he spoke.

'Wish…?' Ker thought. "Wait, what…_are_ you?" He grinned widely, and with a wolfish smile jumped up and created a sparkling banner behind him and shouted, "I'm the….GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Ker stared a moment, at the shining and extravagant banner and fireworks behind the Genie, his great big smile, out stretched welcoming hands…before looking at her phone and stating, "I'm calling the police."

She reached for the phone and grabbed the receiver, when it suddenly turned into the Genies' head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well you're _not_ me, are you?" Ker snapped at it. The Genie disappeared and returned full view beside her, talking to himself. "Oh, fiery, gotta watch that…since when did teenagers become so harsh?" He twiddled his fingers and waited, listening to his new masters, er _mistress'_ conversation.

"No, really sir, this isn't a joke, I-" Ker frowned at the window. "Yes, a big blue guy came out of a lamp and-" This policeman was no big help. The Genie winced when she slammed down the phone muttering to herself. Ker glared at him.

"I believe I _did_ mention to you it wouldn't work." He said. Ker turned around and crossed her arms, giving the Genie a full view of her. She had ice blue eyes that rivaled his own natural color, head cocked to the side, lightly brown hair in a ponytail falling to the side. Her lips were slightly pursed, reminding him of a librarian on a busy day.

Her shirt was black, sporting the Pirates of the Caribbean logo. Jeans were torn and ragged, but they looked like they just been washed the day before, so that meant it was a natural look for them. A pair of flip flops rested comfortably under her feet, though the sandals seemed to have had been put back together in several places with hockey tape.

"Well?" She asked, snapping the Genie out his daze. He shrugged. Ker shook her head and scoffed. If this guy was being truthful in who he actually was, (She didn't doubt him _as much_ when he had turned into the phone) then that lamp in the bedroom was _his_. Which meant it wasn't _hers_, which meant she was off the hook. Good.

She stalked back into her parents' bedroom, stooping to grab the lamp and holding out to the Genie, who had followed her. "Take this, and don't let the window slam you on the way out."

Genie jaw comically dropped to the floor. "But! You can't-" He stuttered. He had never had someone so…unresponsive to his actions! Even if she had suddenly gone maniacal, and asked or world power, that was better than _nothing_! But this girl was…she didn't want him. That hurt.

"I don't think you understand, you see, I'm a _genie_, you get three wishes! I have phenomenal cosmic powers! Isn't there something you want really badly!?" Ker shook her head and started going down stairs. "I don't care if you have _semi_ phenomenal cosmic powers. Please leave me alone."

Ker was pretty sure this was the same Genie from Aladdin, a rather fond of Disney movie she had. She had liked the movie when she was little, and when she was young. Everything was better back then. When her parents didn't fight. But, she also knew the Genies' limits.

Unfortunately for Ker, her one wish was outside the Genie's powers, and categorized in his limitations.

**Um…should I continue? Well, let me know with your reviews, hate it, love it, hit me with an axe? (That last one translates to: You REALLY REALLY hate it) Hope it's not that last one. I'm sorry it's so short. **


	2. Don't Trample the Carpet

**Second installment (fancy word for second chapter, eh heh heh) of ****Amicus Like Me. ****Remember, Amicus means 'friend' in Latin. I just love that word! It sounds so neat. In this chapter, we met a new (yet familiar character) and it's not that hard to figure out who it is. **

**Disclaimer: ****DO NOT own Disney, or Genie, or carpet, just writing for the fun of it. And cause I can. **

**One more thing and then I'll shut it and let you read, I've gotten a review that said I did Genies' character good. That was actually a focused goal of mine, and the first and second chapters were mostly given so much thought mainly because I was so worried about hitting Genies' sense of humor. **

**Chapter the Second: Flying Lessons!**

Ker was pretty sure this was the same Genie from Aladdin, a rather fond of Disney movie she had. She had liked the movie when she was little, and when she was young. Everything was better back then. When her parents didn't fight. But, she also knew the Genies' limits.

Unfortunately for Ker, her one wish was outside the Genie's powers, and categorized in his limitations. So she shouldn't even bother with him…

"The one thing I want, I can't have." She said. The Genie frowned; this wasn't going well at all. "Well…maybe I can help you get closer to what you want?"

Ker suddenly shushed him, leaning over the railing. Half hanging, half standing on the creaking staircase, Genie gave that one look and commented, "Oh yeah, _that's_ real safe. Very, very safe…" Genie nodded to himself.

Ker rolled her eyes and ignored the Genies' further comments.

Her parents' argument seemed to have calmed down to a dull roar now. Something or other about how her Uncle (her favorite Uncle on her mothers' side) was living in the eyes of her grandmothers' perfection, and that he didn't want to settle down, how much trepidation he went through a _year_ was nothing compared to her families' _months'_ hardships. Okay, so there were different words used, but Ker replaced them with her usual vocabulary, the one that left adults staring open mouthed. She read a lot these days.

Well, there was nothing better to do. And when she was curled up in a corner reading a thick novel like Moby Dick or something, her TV was on, playing a good movie. Most of her movies were old ones, like Pinocchio or Aladdin or Knight Rider. Hey, they sounded like they were stopping!

But then it started up again, her father swearing, her mother crying…both yelling. The Genie stopped his joking at hearing the two increase their volumes, and saw Kers' face drop at the sounds. She slumped against the railing for a moment, before pulling her self right over the edge and landing gracefully on the ground.

Genie suddenly saw an image of Aladdin doing the same maneuver in a bazaar. They seemed, almost similar in their actions…

He had to do a double take, to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Maybe he should start wearing glasses or something.

"What?" Ker caught his attention, wondering why he was just _staring_ at her like that. It was kind an annoying. Well, who said Genie couldn't be annoying? In the movie, sometimes he was to Aladdin.

Even if he _was_ sweet at times. Ker had no time for this; she needed to get out of the house!

''I don't think you got right, kid, you've got so many possibilities, in so many great quantities!" He smiled, and Ker saw where _this_ rhyming scheme was going.

"I swear, if you break into a _song_, I'll-!" Ker threatened with a finger. Genie grinned sheepishly, and stopped.

Ker frowned, thinking for a moment. She needed a ride to go to, well, wherever she decided to go. And Genie, mister 'Phenomenal Cosmic Power' could be just what she needed.

But Ker did _not_ want to use any of her wishes, and to compensate, the clever gears in her mind began turning…

"Listen, you said, 'phenomenal cosmic powers,' right? And also, three wishes, correcto mundo?" Ker questioned a small smile on her face. Genie smiled wider, glad she was talking to him _somewhat_ nicely. He didn't even think of falling for the trap Ker was beginning to set. Ker continued slyly,

"Well, if you're so _powerful_, you know how old I am, right? I'm 16." She went on. "I would _love_ to know how to get where I'm going, but I'm not entirely sure where I want to go."

Genie frowned at this. "How exactly do I fit in, with this?" Ker smiled and set the trap, hoping he would fall for it…would he?

"Actually, know what? Never mind," She tossed her hair in an uncharacteristic fashion, stalking away toward the kitchen. She sung her hips too, though she was hating every moment of it. But sacrifices had to be made. "You probably couldn't get me a decent ride anyway." She shrugged over her shoulder at the Genie.

Genies' attitude changed instantaneously He did _not_ like that attitude! Well, miss-high-and-mighty, miss hey-ho, thinking _he_ couldn't wipe up a neat ride. _Him_! Of all people! Well, if this was the decade he thought it was, then he knew of a great store that sold…transportation _artifacts_.

He grinned evilly, snapping his fingers and catching the back of the girls' jean belt. (He still didn't know her name. Opps.) And strung her up into his arms, before slinging her right over his shoulder. "Oomph, _hey_!" She protested. "You asked for it kid! Asked for trouble, that is!"

Genie laughed, "Keep your hands, arms and legs inside the shoulder pit at all times! Enjoy the view as we soar thirty feet in the air, and then plummet down at the speed of sound!" He shot out of the dinning room, using the window in a conventional matter.

And, to Kers' horror, he did just that…so high up, they almost hit a plane and a bird, and too quick down, Ker felt her ears whistle and pop. She couldn't even see where they were as they landed. But then Genie set her down in what looked like a dark, cellar?

Okay, maybe she should have rethought this one 'wish.' "Any reason we're in a medieval torture chamber?" She asked as she looked around.

Genie grinned. "Not a torture chamber, a carpet store." He corrected.

"Why don't I _see_ any carpets?"

"Because they all burned down in a tragic fire accident with two other people and three cats." Genie said with a straight face. Ker raised her eyebrow.

"Just kidding!" Ker said nothing. Genie smiled and laughed, "It's a joke!" His face went blank again, smile gone. "I do that." He sighed and trailed off, flying off to the basement stairs.

Voices could be heard rumbling above them as the Genie read a sign that was by the landing. "Lets' see…" He snapped his fingers for a few times, and suddenly his fingers light up like a match. "Hmm," Glasses popped up on his face as he peered to read the worn paper.

"Left here, right there, turn there, watch out for that, duck over this…Got it!" Genie mumbled something else and grabbed Kers' wrist. Ker got a quick glimpse of what he had been reading; it looked like a map of the downstairs basement. Whose ever carpet basement this was! What if they got caught?

"Why did you bring me to a _carpet_ store, Genie?" She asked, still being rather brutally dragged along by the wish-granter.

"Ah, she used my name!" He got fake adoration hearts in his eyes. "She can be taught!"

"Speaking of which, I have no idea what _your_ name is, master…" He trailed off, and Ker remained silent. Genie glanced back at her. "Now, this would be a great time to smile and say 'Hello my name is…' insert name here, etc, etc."

He waited, and waited, and, waited for long enough.

He halted suddenly and rounded on her. "Okay, listen, what is your problem? You're so…so _gloomy." _

Ker scoffed slightly, "M' not gloomy, just, sad." She looked away. "Sometimes."

"All the time." Genie corrected. Ker groaned, turned on her heel and walked away. Genie trailed after, playing with the idea of not or _to_ tell her that she was…going the wrong way. Her hunched shoulders lowered slightly, and she blew out a sigh.

"Sorry Genie." She apologized quietly. "My name is…Ker. It's really Kerkira. But my friend calls me Ker."

Genie caught the 'my _friend'_, when one would think it would be, 'my _friends'_ but didn't mention that. "I like that name. It's unique." He said, sounding almost offhandedly.

"I'm a unique person." Ker gave a shadow of a smile. Genie grinned and commented, "Then he'll like you just fine." Ker didn't hear him.

As they were walking, Ker hadn't put two and two together, but she did when she suddenly tripped over something and landed on the hard concrete. "Ow, the hell, what!?" Ker sputtered for a moment. She cursed under her breath at the dark figure, which was a carpet, in fact.

"Now who would leave this thing just lying around?" She demanded and stood up, or tried to, because someone beat her to it.

Or rather something, the Genie was watching, amused, at Kers' shocked look as the once motionless carpet started to lift her to her feet.

She clutched it for a moment, before letting go, only an inch from the ground or so. "Um…thanks?"

This was just blowing her mind. It was…Carpet! As in, kind, shy, colorful carpet, from Aladdin! Well, it felt like him, she really couldn't make out the details, but she saw the tassels, and had felt the soft fabric of him. Ker did about three double takes, "Genie…it that…Carpet?" She whispered.

Something about someone whispering made others whisper too. "Either that or it's walking sham with tassels." He noted.

It was then Ker noticed how half of the Carpet was slouched over, a sign he was sad or depressed. 'Opps,' She thought. 'Yelling at the guy probably didn't help him.'

"Um…hi?" Ker patted it awkardly, looking out of place. She glanced at the Genie, who, with a silent nod, said this was indeed her, _ride_. Ker commandeered the situation quickly.

"Listen, if you don't have any plans, (in the basement of a carpet store) I really need, a lift, so to speak." Carpet looked up interestedly. "Could you…help me?" Ker asked.

Carpet jumped up, and if he could have looked shocked he would have, before curling right around like her like some killer python. Ker assumed was a hug of some sort, because he then lunged underneath, catching her off guard and off her feet. She landed, sitting in the middle of it as it shot up toward the dark ceiling. Ker closed her eyes, expecting the impact, but it never came.

"Glad we're outta there, it was stuffy." Genie commented as Ker felt the wind blowing on her face. She opened her sharp eyes, and blinked. Carpet slowed down a mite, which must have meant they were out of human vision.

"Good God, I'm on a flying carpet." Ker noted in disbelief. She peered over Carpets' edge, gripping the edge of him. "Wow." She breathed. The view was magnificent! Carpet was just below the mass of dark clouds, dodging some light fluffy ones. Carpet was soaring along, a few hundred feet above the beach, where the ocean met the sand.

"Allrighty then, first lesson, balance," Genie said from where he flew on his backside. His fingers laced together and placed behind his head. Genies' long tail propelled him, and Ker gave him a incredulous look.

"Lesson!? I haven't fallen off yet, do I pass?" She asked. Genie shook his head. "To get where you're going, you need to get there in one piece, unless of course it's the hospital. Then you can go in a box if you want."

Ker shook her head. "Well then, miss-safe-way, stand up."

"Er…"

A half an hour later, Ker was flying. Okay, so she was standing on the carpet, and he was doing the actual flying, but still! The girl found you had that, when standing that is, one had to have their left leg a foot in front of their right leg.

By pressing some of her weight on her left foot, Carpet took that direction as curving down slightly. It also made him go fast, and the amount of weight was by how fast he went. When putting her weight on her right foot, Carpet slowed down considerably and lifted up toward the sky.

"This…great!!" Ker grinned and balanced perfectly on Carpet, who was having a great time himself, happy to be out of that carpet store he'd been sold to. Ker out spread her arms, grinning. Actually _grinning_. Carpet dipped in his path of flight. This reminded him of Aladdin!

"Now, where _did_ you want to go?" Genie asked. He knew better then to mention the fact she was smiling.

"I…forgot about that." Ker admitted. She glanced down and suddenly her heart turned cold.

"Genie.' She pointed. "Look." Her breath caught in her throat at the site.

There, surrounded but other towers, was a flaming building. Smoke curled up into the sky, flames leapt threateningly, and the fire department didn't seem to be making a dent.

Cries of people were heard below, from the building. It was a house…families, in pain, losing each other.

"Genie…I know where I want to go." Ker whispered.

**TBC**

**Yes, carpet! Love that rug. **

**Well…that's the second chapter. Longer, I hope. I really hope people liked it, um, this was just done in my spare time, and it's not much to me. U Please, in any case, tell me what you think. **


	3. Flames Over Friends

**Eh, well, this is the third chapter to Amicus. To be honest, I only threw up this chapter for Kaboot, who seemed to take a liking to this story in general. Or she feels sorry for me. **

**Disclaimer:**** Do not, will not, and the only relation I'll ever have with Disney is that I'm gonna for with them…but that's it, I'm just the artist. Whoope fizz. **

…**oh, and if you have ANY suggestions on where this story could go or how it could expand, then by goodness, please tell me!! **

**Flames Over Friends**

Ker brought her weight down hard on Carpet, which caused him to slow down, just above the flaming building.

"Those poor people." Ker whispered. It did seem like _some_ of the fire was in control, there were people standing in groups outside of it. Ambulances had also gathered, but thankfully they weren't packed or anything and there were only one person on a stretcher.

"Carpet, stay here." She pressed her finger to her lips, and the rug saluted her in notice.

Landing on the ground and hiding Carpet behind a bush, plus Genie going into the lamp in her book bag, Ker jogged toward the people.

Yelling and sobbing voices streaming from the crowd belonged to one woman. Her hair was singed, and she looked about thirty, but she was pointing to the building. "My baby! He's still in there! In his crib! My baby!" mascara had run down her face in her tears, her anguish.

"That's just cliché." Ker murmured. A fireman was trying to comfort the woman, not that it was working. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but until that fire gets more under control, we can't send any more firefighters in there. There are some in there ma'am, and they are looking for him as we speak."

Ker heard a crash behind her, and the crowd of people gasped almost collectively. The third floor of the building had collapsed on the second, and by some miracle the second hadn't given in either…yet.

"We need…to help. Somehow." Ker turned on her heel, hoping no one spotted her, and bent down to speak to the lamp cradled in her faithful book bag. She tapped the lamp with two fingers.

"What, do I do? Any suggestions?" The lamp twitched in her direction as Genie spoke out of it.

"Get the kid out of the building…seems easier that way. Leave the firefighting to the firefighters if you ask me." He sounded serious.

Ker watched the cracking second floor as it began to lean to the left. It looked like it was immersed in flames even more.

A scream sounded from the horror site. Kers' eyes widened and in a spilt second decision she bolted toward the building.

The opening of the wall about thirty feet up was all she needed as it began tumbling to the left ever steadily faster. But how could she get up there? Oh, duh…

Some people say a girl ran right into the building. Some say the girl flew, or ran so fast she went up the wall. That last one was a little stretched.

But either way, firefighters tried to stop her as she neared the building. Dodging the grabbing gloves, Ker pressed her fingers to her lips and whistled clear and loud. Then shouted, "CARPET!" Whisking to her side, Ker jumped on him in a fluid motion and pulled him sharply to the sky.

Throwing all her weight on her left leg, Ker turned Carpet into a smooth ninety degree angle upward, dodging flames and hoses in the process.

Yelling voices became completely obscure when she angled Carpet into the buildings' cave in. Ker stepped off him, holding her hand to her mouth to breathe some what through the dark and thick smoke.

Carpet suddenly sneaked under her hand and held himself around her face, providing some fresh air. His flat embroidery looked at her for acknowledgement.

"Thanks." She muffled. Genie suddenly 'poofed' out of her bag, a bright orange gas mask adorning his face.

Ker shot him an odd look. "What? It's all the rage in Guatemala." He stated.

She rolled her eyes at him, before venturing forward, loosening the tight shag around her neck. Smoke stung her eyes, and some of it had gotten under Carpet, despite his valiant efforts. Stumbling forward until she came to an unhurt wall, she stopped and listened through the crackling.

"Hey, Ker, over here. I hear something." Genie pressed his pointed ear to the opposite wall. Corners of his mouth dropping slightly in his concentration.

Ker strained her ears as well, just hearing the soft cries and gasps coming from behind the wall.

"Oh course he's behind the wall." Ker muttered. "Because that would be too easy if he wasn't! …nothing is ever easy." She grunted as she pushed on the wall, searching for a door or something. Genies' ears caught a rumbling over head, signaling another part of the third story was collapsing, blazing with fire, the beam pelted toward Ker, who didn't notice it.

"Kid! Flaming death at two o' clock!" Confused, Ker didn't respond quickly, but Carpet had spotted the beam and was under her in a second. Ker got the breath knocked out of her in surprise as Carpet flew out of the way, with her on him.

Ker clutched him for a moment, catching her breath. She crawled off Carpet, leaning on him for support for a few seconds.

"Whew…thanks Carpet, I owe you one." Ker calmed her nerves as Genie began jack hammering….THE WALL!? "Are you sure you should be doing that?" she questioned. Watching small little cracks spread from the tool.

"What, like you had a better idea?" He demanded, jack hammer 'poofing' away and placing his hands on his hips. Ker pointed to something behind him.

"Yeah, like the door." Genie grinned and waggled his fingers, a sheepish look on his face. "Right." There was a puff of blue smoke, which stood out against the black easily, and Genie was replaced with a blue dog, looking conspicuously like Pluto.

Ker gave him a once over and asked, "Pluto… wearing a firefighting helmet?" Genie shrugged lopsidedly, tail wagging, and pressed his nose to the ground, following it into the room.

Keeping an eye on the hot flames, Ker followed him, Carpet behind so close to her in fact when she stopped to gain her bearings, he crashed into her. Ker looked behind where Carpet hung apologetically in the air.

"It's fine Carpet, but you seem…jumpy. You alright?" she asked. Genie answered, "Probably the fire, he's more flammable than you are, after all." Carpet's 'head' shook up and down empathically in agreement.

"You can get out if you want, Carpet." Ker would have bet money he would leave, but she had forgotten how loyal Carpet was. He shook his top, tassels swinging in motion. "Okay." Ker whispered now, her breath coming out harshly, the smoke getting in to her lungs.

"You look like you've had a snoot full." Genie commented. Ker tired to speak, but her throat hurt, her eyes watered and stung and all her limbs felt heavy and hot. She settled for a nod.

Another second later she had gotten some minute voice back, and she asked the Genie whether or not he had found the missing kid.

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna grab the kid right then and there. A mean, hey, a blue talking dog saving a kid from a burning building qualifies more for the National Inquirer than night news at a six." Genie shrugged.

"Well, you said it, not me. But you do realize we'll need to get him out using Carpet, right?" Ker peeked in the door as she said this, spotting the small boy who looked no more than two at the least.

"Wanna blame it on smoke-inhalation?" Genie offered. He watched Ker walk toward the boys' small bed. His room didn't seem to be on fire that badly, but he was scared. Ker smiled and pulled him up into her arms. Carpet waggled his tassels at the boy, this was taking his mind of the situation, seeing as he was being tickled by a friendly magic carpet.

"Does that work?"

"Are you kidding? How do you think the fire in San Francisco was proved it really was a fire?"

"It,-it wasn't?"

"Heh, some genies got together one night, and well…let's just say a little Jack Daniels goes a long way when poured in a lamp."

Kers' lips turned up at the corners as she mounted Carpet. Genie grinned, feeling accomplished as he trailed behind her, sneaking out the back building.

"I hope those other firemen got out okay." Ker glanced behind her, as Carpet landed; the kid in her lap was playing with some blue blocks that had popped out of now where, Genies' face on them. He grinned and toppled his self over, the boy shrieking in delight when they hopped around him.

Ker smiled sadly at the boys' innocence. He was so young, young enough to forget immediately that he had been in mortal peril just seconds ago. But sooner or later he would want his mother…

"Go on, your mommy's around the corner, I promise." Ker gave him a gently shove in the direction, the building starting to quell with the roaring flames being reduced small hisses of fire. Ker felt a sigh of relief welling in her throat at this whole situation.

Sure, she probably should go to the hospital or something. But she would be fine. A few minor burns, nothing near a first degree. Carpet was okay, waving good bye at the by, and Genie was as well, setting up little 'poofing' things to keep the boy focused on his trail to mother.

"I don't think we should stay here much longer…he'll be fine now, kid's got luck." Ker grinned tiredly at Carpet, who leaned to the ground and she settled on him, stretching out.

"Whew…I'm exhausted." Ker's eyes almost slipped closed, but she stopped, remembering something as they pulled away from the fire scene unnoticed. "Do you know how to get home?" She asked the carpet underneath her. Carpet shook slightly, not wanting to jostle his passenger. He didn't. Genie pulled out a map with glasses and studied it.

"Oh…right. Well, you need…ugh.-" Kers' head suddenly swam, little spots appearing in front of her eyes, she was barely aware of Carpets' detailed fringe coming closer…then in the corner of her eye…she was falling…Genie, yelling something. Darkness enveloped her gratefully she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Will be continued before I go away on vacation to Alaska, or when I get home…until, then please review and wait patiently people. All two of you. **


	4. Dinner and a Movie Character

**GASP! Look, the fourth chapter! And you people all thought I died a horrible flaming death in Alaska! You wish…but, I'm back, and unless this chapter pulls in some reviews or acknowledgement, it's gonna take back a burner to other stuff I have to do. Like school work. Okay, maybe not school work, but still…I've got to work on my A.I. and a few other stories. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't have any rights to Aladdin, or any of its characters. Um, I do have rights to Ker though. That's about it. **

**WARNING!! RATED FOR SWEARING!! HOPE NO OFFENSE!!**

**Dinner and a Movie Character**

"Whew…I'm exhausted." Ker's eyes almost slipped closed, but she stopped, remembering something as they pulled away from the fire scene unnoticed. "Do you know how to get home?" She asked the carpet underneath her. Carpet shook slightly, not wanting to jostle his passenger. He didn't. Genie pulled out a map with glasses and studied it.

"Oh…right. Well, you need…ugh.-" Kers' head suddenly swam, little spots appearing in front of her eyes, she was barely aware of Carpets' detailed fringe coming closer…then in the corner of her eye…she was falling…Genie, yelling something. Darkness enveloped her gratefully she slipped into unconsciousness.

The next thing Ker knew was something soft and comfy under her, a nice breeze drifting over her face, and the sound of voices near her. Pulling open her eyes almost lazily, she discovered the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. So they had gotten back okay.

Carpet, in his discovery she was awake, tackled in her in his haste. Genie grinned when she had pushed her body up against the head board of her bed and received the hug from her friend.

"Would you like to explain to the class why you jumped over board?" Genie asked.

"I was hoping you could." Ker let one shoulder up, and then down.

"I'm blaming it on heat exhaustion; flying into a smoking building with two of the three floors on fire will do that to some people. No wonder you passed out," Genie jerked his thumb in Carpet direction. "And rug-man here just about had a heart attack when you did."

Ker laughed, forgetting her minds' persistent fear, until the sound of a door opening and being slammed echoed through the lonely house. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes went wide, pupils dilating and scared.

"Kid, get down here!" it wasn't a surprise to hear the bellowing voice, but it still sent Ker scrambling over the side of the bed to press her nose against the mirror.

"Do I look okay?" Finding soot and dust on her face streaked across it, she grabbed her water bottle off the dresser and spat out some of the clear liquid onto her hand. Rubbing it across her face and drying it hurriedly she ran to the staircase, before remembering her guests still standing in her room.

"I'll uh, just be minute. _I hope_." She mumbled that last part so that none of the two heard her.

When Ker returned, (indeed a few minutes later) she had huge basket of laundry, and plopped it on her bed. Carpet watched the bed sag for a moment and cringed. Ker nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know, a lot. But my dad is having some guy over from his company. And if he impresses him or something, Dad'll get a promotion. Moms' working doubled shift tonight. She won't be home till at least eleven."

"So then…" Genie said carefully, "Your dad wants you, out of the way? That's a little harsh."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, but no, not exactly. I'm supposed to do laundry today anyway. But I need to get it done fast…I've got to cook dinner." Ker explained her plans as she folded her dads' boxers. The blue dijin frowned at this…something about Kers' father (though he had not met him personally) seemed a little off.

"Wanna hang 'em on the flag pole?" Genie then asked playfully. Ker actually laughed at this, and with Carpets' help she was done quicker than usual. Loading the numerous bath towels on Carpet, Ker ventured downstairs, Carpet behind her.

Her house was laid out that the bathroom mainly used for showering was on the first floor. The bathtub wasn't used a lot anymore, there just wasn't time, but it was on the second floor. So, since the shower was the most used, it got the all the towels under the sink. That bathroom was also the 'public' one; any one who came into the house used it.

Naturally it had to be kept clean.

Putting the towels away was easy, just sort of stuff them in and slam the wooden door closed, and hope they don't come tumbling out. Today, thankfully, they didn't, because when the poor things did, nothing good came of it, they all came unfolded.

Genie and Carpet had followed her downstairs obviously, and Ker was glad her father had to pick up the man from his house in his car.

She could have her friends with her until he pulled in the drive away.

"Wait…" Ker thought as she grabbed the ingredients for her favorite meal. (If she had to make the food, why couldn't it be something she loved?) Since when did she think of Carpet and Genie as her…friends?

The cold teen watched them as they played a board game Genie had materialized out of no where. He was loosing to Carpet…though it was no surprise there.

"I lost!"

Game one.

"…come on, what's your secret?"

Game two.

Frying the chicken, Ker tried to work out her feelings. But by the time it was ready, and her father had pulled into the driveway, so far she had only figured out two things.

One: …okay, maybe she did care _a little_ about them…

Two: They really seemed to care about her well being, it wasn't a joke.

'For once, maybe a little love would be nice.' she thought as her father got out of the car. A tall man in a suit, crinkled in all the right places it seemed to Ker, got out as well. This must be the guy.

Grabbing the shrimp cocktail, (and cursing all the dishes she was going to have to do tonight) she hid Carpet in the closest place she could find. The closet.

"Do you want to go back to the lamp, Genie?" She asked as she placed the food on the table in the living room. "Genie?"

He was gone! Feeling worried, until she heard small 'psst' near her neck. Glancing down she discovered, a small medallion that looked like gold, and showed Genie in a comical pose. He was obviously supposed to look ancient, yet at the same time cheap, like something from the dollar store. She relayed this to Genie, who simply responded "That's the idea, kid!"

Chuckling to herself, she met her father at the door, who gave her a quick nod of approval on the whole layout. The chicken, which was Chicken French, crackled on the back burner of the stove. It was in its' final stage, almost ready.

The man nodded, and then introduced himself, as Mr. Rafaj, and then introduced someone else, whom she did not see coming out of the car. It was his oldest son apparently, a year older than Ker, tall and blonde, and athletic. His smile was brilliant, and dashing. His eyes were what most girls would consider beautiful.

Instead of feeling like seeing the man of her dreams, Ker felt the hairs on the back her neck prickle.

For a moment the boy in front of Ker thought he saw the medallion on her chest make a funny face at him…he must be imagining things. "Names' Blake." He shot her a wicked grin.

"Ker." She nodded curtly, before turning and leading them into the living room, asking them halfheartedly what they would like to drink.

The three drinks were easy, considering one was a just a coco-cola. The other two, a Bloody Mary and a Margarita, were presented a few minutes later from the small bar in the living room. She apologized she didn't have another cocktail for Blake, but he shook it off with his hundred dollar smile, and offered to help with dinner.

She declined.

Pressing the closet door closed as she walked by, she tried to shake off the way Blake had grabbed her wrist and told her to stop working so hard…and sit with him.

Rule number one, she had no choice in stopping work, rule number two,

"_Never_ tell me what to do." Ker said to the stove as she stirred the food. There, the meal was done.

"That's telling it!" Genies' voice drifted up from his golden chain. "I'll bet the stove was just waiting for the right chance to command you to turn it off!" Ker laughed and dished out the food on the plates. "You know what I mean," she said.

"Good thing you had a spare chicken just in case."

That wasn't Genies' voice. Jumping, and almost dropping the pasta, she met eyes with Blake. "Uh…"

"Talking to your self, are we?" he grinned wolfishly, stepping forward, and advancing on Ker until she was pressed next to the closet wall. Blake took the pasta out of her hands, placed it on the table and laughed.

"My dad said you were pretty." Blake eyed her. Ker glared back, body shifting into a tense stance. Her stomach twisted, the boy cornered her again…placing his strong hands on her writs, preventing her from moving, from fighting back. "Didn't _know_ this pretty…"

Where was her father!? Were her thoughts as Blake pressed his lips firmly on hers. "Umph!" She bit down hard on his lips, tasting blood, and at the same time, a jolt of electricity hit Blake in his chest. Where the hell did that come from!? Her stupid medallion?

An irony taste leaked in his mouth, and at the same time, he realized what that brat had done.

"Ugh, bitch!" His open hand connected with her face, smart _slap!_ was heard from the connection, and the next he knew, his vision was filled with something looming over him. Ker staggered behind it.

"Carpet!" The closet door had been pushed open beside the frozen girl, and out burst Carpet, flying in front of her and stretching his body over the space between the two humans. He seemed to double in size, and the once cool Blake stumbled back, shocked and…finally, scared. The shadows thrown over Carpets' body were creepy enough. Imagine a flying carpet advancing on _you_, looking like death himself, and it was more than enough to send Blake bolting into the living room.

"D-Dad!"

Ker got over her shocked look, gathered her wits, and quickly ordered Carpet upstairs. But not before thanking him with a quick un thought out kiss on the top of him. "I owe you one."

"If that Rug could blush he'd be pink all over." Genie said under his breath as Ker grabbed the pasta bowl just as Mr. Rafaj, his son and her father ran into the room. Blake pointed to the accused, Ker, of course, and her father shot her a warning glance.

"She's got a flying carpet!" His father cast him an incredulous look, and looked like he was seriously thinking of disowning his son.

"Er…son?"

"I'm not making this up! It's in the closet, look!!" he yanked the door opened, which promptly creaked in response to its harsh treatment, but no magic carpet magic flew out.

"Right then," Ker cleared her throat, catching the attention of the three men. "Dinners' served. If you'll follow me." When the three were seated and ready, she whispered that she'd be upstairs to her father, received a curt nod and a heartless "thanks" before bolting up the stairs. Blake shot her a dark look.

Ker stuck her tongue out from the banister and disappeared from view. Blake glared into his food and tried to put out this nightmare of a night out of his mind.

Ker, on the other hand, ran into her room and flopped on her bed, replaying the night over in her mind. 'You know, I never thought of it, but Carpets' really…brave. I mean, it's not like the movie showed much of his heroics. He was just a flying rug concerned for his friends. And their mobile transport.'

Ker sat on her bed, Carpet floating in front of her. Her knees pulled up to her chest, staring space.

'Carpet is really in depth for a character; there's gotta be a way to find out what he's thinking.'

She turned on her Killers Cd, playing one of her favorite song on the whole track.

"_I wanna stand up, I wanna let go, you know you know, no, you don't you don't…"_

Her mind relaxed, and her brain burst came at the second refrain of the song, if you could call it that.

"Genie! I've got a wish!"

**This is my favorite chapter so far…oh and **_**please**_** remember to leave a review! Much appreciation!! Please please please!! Oh, and lets' see if you can guess the big secret in this chapter…check out Blakes' last name. **

**On word…**_**Backwards**_

**Oh yeah, you'll have to find out Kers' wish next time, obviously, but I'm going away for a few days to spend time with my grandfather. Not sure when I'll be back, and when I'll get to the next chapter. Sorry!!**


	5. I Know, You Know

**One word, WOW. Check out my last review someone gave me. Gah, I'm such a jerk. Not updating for a month, I suppose…**

…**I guess, out of popular demand, this chapter is getting thrown up with my sincere apologies, and thanks to all those who reviewed and/or threatened me! You guys are so sweet! I think…Anyway, admittedly, I did need to get my lazy butt in gear on this story. So um, dfdff, was it? Er, thanks? I hope you like this chapter, whoever you are. And Kaboot, you too. Cause you rock with your long, nice reviews! D we need more people like you in the world. **

**Disclaimer: ****Nuh-uh…don't own cutie Carpet. Or Genie. Rights belong to Aladdin, and Disney Studios. **

**Enjoy!! Like to thank the reviewers that said they liked the last chapter…less is more, I think. THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETTAED. I LOST MY BETTAER PERSON…HE'S OUT OF TOWN, DARN HIM. SORRY. **

**Oh, right, **

_**Lyrics to song…got that? **_

**I Know You Know**

'Carpet is really in depth for a character; there's gotta be a way to find out what he's thinking.'

She turned on her Killers Cd, playing one of her favorite song on the whole track.

"_I wanna stand up, I wanna let go, you know you know, no, you don't you don't…"_

Her mind relaxed, and her brain burst came at the second refrain of the song, if you could call it that.

"Genie! I've got a wish!" Ker exclaimed, kneeling on her bed, shouting down to the lamp, which peaked out of her book bag.

The lamp just about exploded in on its self. Confetti came rocketing out, along with Genie of course. "Aaaaah-hah!!!!!!!! Right!!! Yeah!! Music to my pointed ears. Now, what do you wish of me?" the last sentence was said in a macho voice, his arms bulging with muscles from nowhere.

Ker smiled slightly, before turning to Carpet, who floated curiously closer to her when she cast a glance to him. "I've got a question…um. For you, Carpet." The flying rug turned curiously to her; if that's the expression you could give a faceless carpet.

"How do you feel about being…a human?"

The reaction, to say the least, was instantaneous. Carpet all but lunged at her, tackling her form and pinning her to the bed, with a thump, hugging the life from Ker.

"That a…yes?" She wheezed lips slightly pale.

Carpet pulled away helping her up, and still hugging her. Another song started playing in the background, as Ker turned with her jaw set to Genie, whose face seemed to have cracked with his smile.

"Ready, kiddo? And congrats, Rug-man!" Genie pulled up his sleeves, which were just his arms, his hands and golden bands staying behind, an arms' length away…

"_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity.  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity…"_

"Genie, I wish for Carpet to be turned into a human." Genie nodded, tapping a materialized wand out nowhere like a orchestra conductors' staff. He cleared his throat, even if he didn't say a whole word through the whole process.

"_If it's alright, then you're all wrong.  
But why bounce around to the same damn song?"  
_  
Kers' jaw was set in such a way, Genie was once again considering conjuring up a prescription for glasses…Ker flickered into the splitting image of Al.

_You'd rather run when you can't crawl... _

Gold, hot blinding magic was sputtering around Carpet, who was pulling up slightly at the funny feeling taking over him…bangs, pops, and sizzles began coming from his now white blockish form. He was completely obscured from view.

"_That's_ going to wake the neighbors." Ker winced, glancing out the window as another loud bang made her jump. The bottom of Carpet had taken form, the ground steadying him as the still forming body swayed.  
_  
"I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth.  
I know, you know, they just don't have any proof."_

There was a sharp intake of breath, but it came not from Genie nor Ker, but Carpet. The magic coughed again, like dying embers of a fire, wrapping one final time around the male figure and then just sort of…stopping, with a _pop_!

"_Embrace the deception- learn how to bend,  
Your worst inhibition's gonna __**psych**__ you out in the end. _

Carpet stood there, fully clad in shirt and pants that were exactly the same design as his previous form, the wild, wacky colors seemed to illuminate his features, his slightly pointed face, wild multicolored eyes with obsidian orbs in the middle. His skin was pale, it magnified his chocolate brown hair, and for every strand of chocolate, there was a strand of faint red, whirling around his eyebrows and whisping at the top of his head.

"_I know, you know...  
I know, you know..."_

The now carpet turned human turned his gaze to Ker, who was across the room. His stark contrast eyes gazed at her gently, but wildly at the same time. His chest rose and fell in deep, steady rhythm, smooth and graceful. He grinned softly at her, his teeth glaringly white and straight.

"_I know, you know..."  
I know, you know…"_

And when he took a step forward, all majestic quality he possessed was gone in a flash. For starters, he tripped. Then, after he regained his balance, he promptly tripped again as he took a step, over air, and then fell back into Genie's arms, which caught him under his own and held him up.

"Remind me never to join a three-legged race with you." Genie said. Carpet grinned sheepishly, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a small shake of his head. He glanced at Ker and laughed silently, thoroughly enjoying the look on her face.

God, he'd missed this body.

"Hey brat, get your ass down here now!" her heart skipped a few of it's normal beats, and she gritted her teeth in anger and anxiety. NOW of ALL TIMES…

**TBC**

**Before you go, and if you do leave a review, (pretty please?) could you tell me just WHY you think this story is…great or good or whatever? **


	6. Just A Magic Carpet Ride

**Seriously. I'm getting more and more into this story and all its possibilities. Remember, this chapter may be the only one you get for awhile. My Psych story is farm more popular than this one, which I find weird, but I'll go for it and give my attention just like you guys, who rock by the way for reading and being so patient with me!! **

**When all else fails, I fall back and write fluff. Bad habit, I know…**

**Just A Magic Carpet Ride**

"Remind me never to join a three-legged race with you." Genie said. Carpet grinned sheepishly, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a small shake of his head. He glanced at Ker and laughed silently, thoroughly enjoying the look on her face.

God, he'd missed this body.

"Hey brat, get your ass down here now!" her heart skipped a few of it's normal beats, and she gritted her teeth in anger and anxiety. NOW of ALL TIMES…

O-O-O-O-O-

"I am lucky Mr. Rafaj took the deal. His son almost convinced him otherwise, and why!? Because of _**you**_! I never knew my daughter be not only be a failure but a disappointment as well!"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Ker spat, leaning forward angrily putting up her false front like she always did. If she lost her temper…she couldn't lose it again, not after last time.

"Silence! I will not tolerate such rebellious acts! You act out one more time like this, and gone!"

'If only if only…' she pursed her lips and tried to pull up something from her memory, a mental image that would calm her. Imagine her surprise when Carpet drifted into her mind…

"Do you understand?" Ker looked away, scowling.

"I said, Do. You. Understand?" the man spat each syllable and used each syllable to get close and closer to Ker's face. She grimaced away, giving in just this once. She was much too tired for confrontation anyway with this man.

"I do."

"Good. Now get up to your room. I'll give you your punishment later."

She blew out her lips, but remained bonded with her composure and stalked up to her jail cell.

She hated him, she really, really did. Which was why she was glad the front door closed and a vehicle pulled out the driveway, taking her father with it. She slammed her bedroom door, not giving a second glance to her only friends, she crossed her room with quick steps to the window, yanking up the Plexiglas and pushing out the screen.

"Kiddo?" Genie asked questioningly at Ker's retreating form.

Heaving a sigh, she simply replied, "I'll be on the roof." and she was gone.

Here she sat, pretzel style on the flat edge of the roof, just above what she figured to be the bathroom. Some clever maneuvering on her part and she could get back into the gaping window and into her bedroom, but she didn't fell like doing that this instant besides.

Carpet sat cross-legged too, beside Ker from her perch on the roof. He watched her as she watched the stars, body relaxed, her smile sleepy, but it was a smile nonetheless, and Carpet was just content to see it on her lips.

Ker felt the pair of brilliant eyes burning into her and she glanced to her right, in part askance and confusion. She was not, however, met with Carpet's eyes, not even his human form, for in the blink of an eye, (that suggested to Ker he had been practicing his transforming secretly,) Carpet was…well, Carpet, and he stretched out before her, pulling himself up and cocking one side of himself at her in his own sort of language in front of her.

Hoping she was understanding what he was motioning, she eased foreword off the roof a little, placing a hesitant hand in the middle of his golden design. The enchanted fabric bent at her gentle touch, as if to comply as Ker took a chance and, slipping carefully onto him, kneeled in comfort and awaited for her friends' response.

Carpet lowered his middle more, offering a more sung and secure position for Ker to place her self into, before hauling himself fully air born from his hovering motion into the night sky…

He felt, more than heard, her breath get taken sharply from her throat as she lurched forward to steady her body with wide open palms. Slowing down a mite, Carpet continued his skyward advance, and easily remained almost horizontal, (much to the slight fear of Ker) until he cleared the first layer of cloud he was oh-so familiar with.

After such a rocketing upward advance, he slowed proportionally, spanning out in the darken night, here, the horizon hadn't yet dispersed, as Ker noticed, here, the wind was unmarred by buildings or trees. Here, everything you would see in only the night sky was magnified to the extreme, hot-white gleaming stars as far the eye could see, and possibly farther. The clouds wisped around her, their impressions were made only by the scrapping mountaintops that the clouds had left far behind in some distant land. She drew a hand into a close one, and the silver-lined perception she believed of all clouds was wrong, clouds were, it seemed, merely water, condensed in one of its most dazzling and fluent forms…

Her hand retracted back to her wet and chilly. She cradled it, laughing.

"Carpet," he shifted his body up partway, bending easily back to look at her when she spoke. "You're the best for taking me up here. The sky's so beautiful…" She grinned, and he felt his body quiver and every enchanted fiber he had in his body seemed ready to bend to just Ker's will.

He wasn't sure what this feeling was, it wasn't…familiar, as far as he could remember. But he acted on it, this emotion that wanted to make this girl happy and smile and feel safe and warm. He wanted her to just be happy and feel loved. Because she was.

He was pulled back into awareness with the sound of her voice like a bucket of ice water, hearing the seriousness of her voice immediately and wondering what had cause the change in attitude so quickly.

"No one's really ever done something like this for me before…at least, not that **I **can remember. My father's seen to that…" Her hand was dry now, curled into the other one which as in her lap as she stared solemnly into the very close night sky.

"I wonder about you a lot." 'You do?' Carpet wondered, he tilted back towards her more, his interest quipped. "Yeah," She continued, as if he had answered her vocally. "You seem to care about me. I haven't felt that sort of protection in a long time." Ker pushed the memory that swelled behind her words back into the darkness of her mind. It wouldn't do any good to think about _that _now…

"And I wonder…" She dropped her gaze from a constellation she had been looking for during the whole one-sided conversation to Carpet, then over the side of him into the white and murky abyss below them. "Will you catch me?" she whispered that last part, the wind catching the words…

"If I fall? Or jump, perhaps?"

He wasn't going to stop her. He couldn't, it just wasn't his personality. But that didn't mean…

Ker leaned over the side of him and pushed off, her stomach dropping much faster than she. Carpet immediately shot below her spanning himself out as wide as he could…

He couldn't catch her if she fell, now did it?

A soft _oomph_! Was sounded, as Ker was suddenly cradled by the same object she'd just leapt of off. She smiled, enjoying his warmth along her back before sitting up and reaching out to the sky with wide open palms. Carpet rose gradually higher at the shift of her weight. She laughed suddenly, so close to a childish giggle, and rolled until she rolled right off Carpet again.

They did the same thing over a few times, Ker testing her friend, every time Capet passed with 'flying' colors.

**Every **_single _time.

He was there below her, it was an infallible thing Ker discovered, again and again, for Capet to be there for her, with her, offering his protection and warmth without hesitation without the thought of 'what's in it for me?' like he cared, or something.

Now she merely sat upon him, after the fifth jump, gazing at the night sky, never once failing to be amazed by its glory…

"Mhm…wow. It's so _clear _up here. No smoke, pollution or people to screw it up. Crystal brilliant. Carpet, if I was you," she paused at this point to yawn softly, "I would never come down…ever…" Ker rolled onto her back, stretching out on her companion, who flexed to conform with her without uncertainty.

This was her last notable movement, before her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep letting the breezes of either the West or North wind lull her to into a warm and murky darkness that she now was certain to be Carpet's rich purple fabric, to which her nose was touching ever so faintly.

Feeling the constant movement and hearing her now in-and-out slow deep breathing, Carpet descended from the glittering second world, homebound, his task more than completed. He went steadily and carefully, picking his way through masses and energies far beyond his comprehension. Until he came to a stop out Ker's house, outside her window.

Genie had kept open the window as promised.

Carpet glided in, taking care not to bump nor jostle his passenger, and gracefully moved until Ker slipped off him and onto her bed, barely stirring and taking no notice of her loss of weightlessness. Genie was sitting in a conjured up cushiony chair, reading a book by a floating-candle in midair, and smoking a pipe with bubbles coming out of it, whereas the customary smoke one would associate with a pipe should have been.

"You two children have fun?" the blue dijin questioned. Carpet bent in what was his motional blush, before morphing quietly into his human form. He sent an odd look at Genie who grinned mischievously in response. Carpet shook his head silently, then turned and pulled the covers with his now human fingers over Ker's form, sending her a _secret _smile and relaxing his all about persona around her.

Despite the smile's name, Genie didn't miss it, but one of his own grew as well.

After all, if it had worked for Al, why shouldn't it work for Carpet?

**People are saying how they like the originality of this story, and I honestly can say I'm surprised, I mean, I figured there would be thousands of Carpet stories, merely because Disney gave him CHARACTER, emotion and feelings just like any other person or human. In fact by the end of the movies or the tv shows, you might completely convinced Carpet was a human trapped in a rug form. **

**I know I do. Which explains this story and it origins. And the fact it's so rickin' popular! xD xD **


	7. On the Run: I'm Here

**Okay, as some of you may know, and as some of you may not, but I've gotten a huge string of flamers for every chapter this story has. The recent blow to my writing skills isn't obviously meant **_**personally**_**, but it hasn't helped my confidence, if you've guessed by the fact this story's been locked tightly away for a few months. **

**I'm really sorry for this, but I was kinda of scared to post anything for it, I know it's wrong to think this way, but if you were me I think you too would be cautious and hesitant when working with these guys. Then, just recently, on DeviantART I stumbled across a picture of Carpet and two other Disney characters, the artist crediting three authors who wrote about the characters with a romantic storyline, the artist pointing out that really, with a little imagination and creativity, any one can have a romantic life. **

**And since I'm the only one who I think has ever thought of Carpet in this way, well, you know how it goes. Needless to say, it really restored my confidence, and I can't explain it that much, so I'm going to shut up now and give you loyal readers what you want. **

**And believe me, you're going to get it tenfold. **

**On the Run: We Do Our Best **

After all, if it had worked for Al, why shouldn't it work for Carpet?

When Ker woke up the next morning, the realization that it was Saturday made her grin and shoot out of bed. Of course, you know, when you get up to fast from sleeping for a long time, you get dizzy. Which is what happened to Ker. And she would have hit the floor of her bedroom, had Carpet not caught her, arms wrapped protectively around hers, towering over her…laughing silently. 

Ker wrinkled her nose at the carpet turned human, steadying herself with a "Stop laughing, Mister I Couldn't walk at all yesterday." And crossing her arms. Carpet looked like he wanted to chuckle some more, instead tried to keep a straight face and levitated up a few inches. Ker blinked. 

"I didn't know you could still do that." Carpet shrugged aimlessly, then crossing his legs in midair and proceeded to watch Ker get ready, the latter couldn't help but think he looked a little bit like Peter Pan in that position. 

Apparently her father had left for work, because Genie wasn't in her room. And when she went downstairs, (Carpet floating lazily after her on his back, still in midair) the smell of breakfast trickled through the air, enough to make anyone hungry. 

Genie, who, donning a very realistic looking Chef's hat and apron, (which seems pointless with his tail) was layering pancakes on a perfectly white plate, which floated in apathetically to Ker. 

"What, no syrup?" Ker joked as she walked past Genie a few feet and took a seat at the kitchen table. As she sat down a syrup bottle popped out of thin air, poured its self generally over the pancakes, capped it self, tapped Ker on the head then disappeared back in the air. Carpet laughed silently at the look on Ker's face. 

"Anything else?" Genie prompted, grinning over his blue shoulder. Ker just shook her head, smiling nonetheless. 

Glancing out the window, Ker's eyes narrowed in on a red speck to the east, far away but getting closer by the second. Every now and then it flapped what looked like wings, then, as her fork paused in it travel up to her gapping mouth, the red speck grew and wobbled dangerously in the air. 

Bolting out of her chair, mind on autopilot, she called "Carpet!" (Who nearly toppled out of his chair to follow her.) Yanking open the door and running out into the back, frosted yard she drew Carpet's attention to the eastern sky. It was cloudy, so the sun stood out of Carpet's way as he became airborne within minutes of running by Ker. 

Catching the bird in his arms, Carpet lowered himself back to earth, a stunned look on his face. 

"What's…wrong?" Ker asked, watching Carpet's stunned form, until suddenly he was jolted back to life through Ker's voice, he gathered himself and trotted back to her from his landing spot, motioning for her to go back into the house. 

When they entered the house, Genie stated, "I didn't think the food was that bad, although it may have been those Indian-Rug-man, is that who I think it is?" 

"Uh…care on clueing me in to the bird you've brought into _my_ house?" 

"It's Iago-"

"Whoa wait, back up, _that_ pile of soot and dust?" Who was still residing in Carpet's arms. 

Suddenly it coughed, struggled for a few minutes then stood up, glaring through the soot and dust. Iago looked as though he had survived an explosion. Barely. 

"Oh great, just great, countless days of flying to get away from that stupid pet store, and I wind up here. With you guys. You're still alive?" 

"You're the living organism. That's our line." Genie scoffed. 

"And you are?" The rude bird asked, looked Ker up and down, Carpet jostled him slightly, frowning. 

"Calm down, rug, you look good by the way, and I wasn't look there for that long." Iago retorted to the treatment, as if he could read minds.

"I'm Ker." 

"Hmm, Genie's new master, I take it?" The red parrot observed from Carpet's arms. 

"Yeah. That's me." 

"Used up your wishes yet?" 

"Only one." 

"For what?" 

"You're standing on him." Iago turned his eyes upward, looking disbelievingly at Carpet, who grinned happily down at him in response. 

"What a waste of a wish. Still if it had been me I would gone from here to Heaven and all the food you could eat within an Agrabah second." 

"Just because you can talk, doesn't make you smart." Ker said. 

"I've said that about humans for years." Iago noted, brushing dust from his feathers and preening them in the process. 

"KER!" 

A spilt second freeze, Iago looking more confused that anyone else, then Ker ushered them upstairs. Her father, as expected, stormed into the house, slamming the door. 

His furious blue eyes that Ker was blindly glad she didn't_ have_, flew to Ker, the table with the dozen or so pancakes left and then back to Ker. 

"So…it's true." He growled. Ker tipped to her back against the wall. 

"Listen whelp, you get me that lamp or you'll be in the same spot your mother was." 

"How do you know about-?"

"None of your god-damn business, brat! Now get me that lamp! Now!" He roared. 

And left. Ker could only curse his retreating form, him storming out to the car, where was he going? When would he be back? He wasn't her father anymore…he didn't deserve the title…

Maybe she didn't **want** to know…

She rounded the corner, running into Iago, who had been perched on the overhanging lamp. He lowered himself onto her shoulder. 

"Kid-" 

"Save it." She snapped, taking the stairs two at a time in her hurry. Genie was standing, tail gone, in front of her door. His left ear had been magnified to an impossible size, no doubt his hearing as well…

"I head that little spat with your father too, and I'm not going anywhere, I'm sticking with you-"

Ker growled at the dijin's stubbornness. If he was going to be so stubborn about this whole thing, then she would have to…"Genie, I wish you were gone!" A hurt look on his face, crushed look and his topknot was lower than usual…and…

_POOF!_

And Genie, was gone. 

Carpet floated before her, shoulders sagging, but he placed his hands on his hips and smiled consolingly at her nonetheless. Ker turned to him, Iago shifting on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for getting you into this, Carpet. You too Iago." 

"Eh no problem kid, I've lived a good life. You've seen one sorcerer on the rampage with an all-powerful Genie, you've seen 'em all." He paused, unsure. 

"So…what now, kiddo?" 

Ker glanced down, refusing to meet her friend's gaze. 

"I guess we…run." 

And so, Ker ran, Carpet following close behind. He did not try to stop her. They had hopped the cow fence just behind Ker's house and made their way to the forest, Carpet in human form, offering a good look out as he glided near Ker. He sagged as he flew beside her, dodging the close knit of trees. Iago was flying closer to her, his small size allowing him to soar closer than Carpet. For once the talkative parrot was silent. Ker was vaguely aware it was snowing, but didn't regret grabbing a coat; at least glad in her haste she had remembered to fill her faithful bag with granola bars, a water bottle and some saved money she had, summing up to a near and slightly pathetic two hundred dollars. They couldn't last long on that, and she and Iago knew about it, him having watched her pack. 

(Carpet sent by Ker as look out on the roof to warn her if her father came home before they could make their escape.)

They hadn't left a note for her traitor of a father, let him think she was dead. He wasn't going to get the lamp…he wasn't. 

But her eyes were squeezed shut through her tears, and she wasn't thinking about where she was going. So it came as surprise when her stomach dropped as she ran right off a small snowy cliff. The snow had piled up in this part of evergreens for quite some time, making small hills and covering rocky drops. 

"Oh SHI-" Before arms were wrapped around her waist and held her firmly in place, effectively stopping her crash landing toward the snowy pit. Breath gone completely, she whipped her head up to meet the worried gaze of Carpet, his eyes shinning with something else too. Ker glanced back down at the ground, staring at Carpet's long legs stuck out to stable himself within the air. She tried to swallow a creeping blush on her face. 

Iago steadied himself in the air beside her. "Close call there. Maybe you should let the rug do the traveling for you." 

"Y-yeah, maybe." Ker breathed out. 

After gliding above the crystal crowded trees for a few hours, the clear sky began to be filled with the vibrant colors of a winter sunset. As beautiful and dazzling as Ker found this, she still urged Carpet lower to the ground, scanning for any place in the forest that the looks of offering shelter for the night. Finally, they found a small little cave, nearly covered in the entrance by snow, but, as Iago pointed out, this may be the best way for warmth. 

A small fire was easy enough to start, and with Iago using his wings every now to fan the flames and then Ker feeding it some small twigs she'd gathered before sneaking back into the huddled indent in the aged rock, it was enough to offer meager warmth. Carpet, still looking like his namesake, hovered beside Ker, who was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest in front of the fire, as close as she could get with out igniting. A few minutes with her silence, when Ker felt Carpet nudge her gently. 

She turned to him with tired eyes. 

"You shouldn't stare into the flames, kid. It'll burn your retinas." Iago flapped into Ker lap and looked up at her, voicing Carpet's words. The latter nodded emphatically. 

"You're right. Let's get some sleep, guys. We all need it." Ker smiled reassuringly, lowering herself some ways from the fire in case she rolled in her sleep. Iago settled beside her, just beside her book bag turned pillow. He used the stark red strap of it as a pillow too, nuzzling it for a minute, pulling up the hand towel Ker had taken for him to use as blanket. 

"You rock kid…" Iago said sleepily, before drifting off. 

Ker smiled, eyes closed, then shivered, despite the fire, which threw trembling shadows at the rocky walls. She was tired too, her gaze bleary, and she vaguely heard the sound of footsteps just behind her. 

"Mhnn…Carpet?" She mumbled through a foggy sleepy sort of haze. Someone…she was pretty sure it was Carpet…wrapped their arms around her and tucked their legs behind her knees, placing her between their body warmth and the fire. 

"I'm here." Said a soft, wispy sort of voice just above her ear, and Ker was finally elapsed into a warm and relaxing sleep. 

**TBC**

**Liked it? Hope so, I wrote it in a day. **


	8. Long Way to Happy

**What is this, the ninth chapter? Wowoas…hope you like it! Yes, wowoas **_**is**_** a word, thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer:**** Tch. Disney's property, not mine, wrong number, sorry. Try the next door down. And take a left at the giant Mickey mouse ears. **

**Long Way to Happy**

The trio woke early that morning, a small lunch of one granola bar split by Iago and Ker, Carpet just plain refusing to eat. (There had been an interesting story behind that, too.)

"Carpet, c'mon, _please_-"

Carpet, in his human form, shook his head stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning his nose up at the offending and persistent chewy food. His long multicolored trench coat swirled around his legs as he turned on the heel of his boots.

"Eat the damn thing would you!?" By now Ker was angry, not to mention she felt tired, even though they had gone to bed early and had been woken at a –reasonable- six ' clock by Carpet shaking her shoulder. She didn't have _time_ for Carpet acting like a child.

With a flourish and slight penetrating glare that made something shrivel in Ker's stomach, Carpet evaporated into his old self, floating and shrugging apologetically, but not really apologetically enough. No way he could really eat now, could he?

"Oh, you look sorry." Ker retorted, slinging her back over one shoulder crossing her arms in mimic to her friend.

"You two fight like love birds." Iago fluttered to Ker's shoulder and stated disconcertingly. Ker stuck her tongue at the both of them. And this is how they started their day.

Of course, this is how they started a quite a few days, three of them to be exact, until nearly a week had gone by, and all three of them were tired and beaten. And, top it off, their water supply, seven water bottles snagged from the last little town they'd flown over with a few bucks from their money supply, were diminishing quietly into the dusk. Carpet didn't need to drink nearly as much water it seemed, nor would he, every time Ker trying to force nourishment upon the enchanted Carpet he'd whisk back into his original form, eating half a granola bar a day, sipping lightly at his water bottle.

And somehow it was Ker who wound up feeling weak and exhausted beyond belief. Then, needless to say, there was her knee, which she heavily bruised and twisted in the latest attempt to find a shelter. Every time, it seemed, no matter how far in the forest they traveled, (and they weren't going in circles, Ker had also snagged a compass in a village one time too) they somehow seemed to stumble upon a night's home every single time.

Ker still didn't know how they were doing it, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She just wished she'd _seen_ that huge log and that Carpet wasn't too high to swoop and catch her. She seemed to be relying a lot on him lately…she wished…well, never mind on that.

"…side to check on the storm?" someone was saying. Yes, there had been a mild snow storm drifting through, nothing that alerted the Eskimos and woke up mastodons certainly, but _just enough_ to cause the traveling trio to pitch tent earlier in the day than usual.

It might take longer to where ever they were going, it's not like they had a plan. Ker was just a really good liar in fooling her friends. She didn't want them to get worried.

Iago shook the now empty water bottle, a trickle splattering the floor of the cave gently. "You know a human can go three to five days without water. You barely drink any of the stuff, and you spend the night in a freezing cave." Ker shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm just trying to make it last longer. Don't worry about me." Okay, so she was propped up on a stone that they'd made the fire beside. It was a small little fire, offering near to nothing in the way of warmth, but it was the best they could do. Carpet, once again human, was kneeling worriedly beside Ker, watching her with his vibrant purple eyes.

"I'm _fine_." Ker insisted, just before her stomach uttered a low growl, rumbling into the rest of her body and causing the teen to shiver. Carpet cast her 'Yeah, _right'_ look, before laying on the opposite side of the fire, pinning her body between the fire and his warmth, like he had been doing those past few nights. It wasn't long before Ker slipped of into sleep, snug deep in Carpet's frame.

Iago observed the two of them for minute, before commenting softly to himself. "Oh boy, they're really deep in, aren't they?" Before shushing out the fire and snuggling into the crooks of Ker's very comfy book bag.

Maybe a few meaningless hours later, a figure rose in the dark, carefully moving out of a gentle and sleepily kept grasp. Taking care not to jostle the other, it slipped a fistful of bills into its pocket from a near invisible pocket out the knapsack. Pausing a moment, the dark shadow shrugged off a long piece of clothing and draped it over the other sleeping form. Clad in only a rich purple tank top and stark maroon pants, the inky black outline strode purposefully to the gaping mouth of the cave. It turned a moment, as if having second thoughts, but seemed only to take a few moments to watch the other, then levitated gracefully up and into the star clouded, cool night.

The wind sharply bit his skin, but Carpet just didn't care.

_**((())The Next Morning))(())**_

_**WHAWP!! **_"You-" _**WHAWP!! **_"Complete-"_** WHAWP!! **_"FOOL!!" _**WHAWP!!**_ "You hade me worried sick Carpet! I wake up and you're not there, I think you've been stolen or something, or rolled into the fire while we were sleeping! You-" And yet Carpet was smiling mischievously, ducking the swinging book bag with ease, sometimes having to leap quite a few feet into the air to avoid a brutal collision. He chuckled silently, noting with a smile Ker still had his coat slung over her shoulders.

"And take your coat back too, rug!" With a fling of the zealously patterned fabric she regretted tossing in Carpet's general direction seconds after doing so; Ker slumped to the floor on her knees, exhausted and dizzy. Weird, she felt _too_ warm now…knee hurt like hell too.

Carpet was next to her on the floor within seconds of her collapse, reaching for one of the new ten water bottles sitting sparkling in the sun infiltrated cave. Uncapping it he tipped it to her lips questioningly, prodding and motioning for her to sip it. Ker was much to tired to argue.

"You know he might as well have saved your life kid, and you go and attempt homicide on the rug." Iago strode up, a feathered wingful of jelly beans, his new favorite treat, he'd just discovered, Carpet bringing back a generous bag of them for the loud-mouthed bird.

Sheepishness and regret swelled within Ker. "M' sorry, Carpet." She took a sip of the insisting water bottle now centimeters from her lips. "I just…I dunno. You worried me." Carpet grinned, capping and stuffing the water bottles into the book bag-once lethal weapon-now carrying case again. Then he pulled out from one of his pockets a pale-colored bandage. He let loose one side of the ace bandage and it fell to the floor with a flourish.

Ker blinked at it. "You got an ace bandage too?" Without a word he began wrapping around her injured knee, Ker biting her lip at the sharp pain dancing up her spine from the contact. Carpet frowned as he felt her body tense and his motions became slower, gentler.

"Okay. Ungh..." Ker got shakily to her feet, shifting back until she was sitting on Carpet, who was back to rug form. She sat, one leg tucked under the other as Carpet shifted higher and she dangled her wrapped leg.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge." And they started their day of sky traveling.

Ker brushed her hair out of her face as they glided along over a smooth glass mimicking field. Snow covered nearly everything in field vision, white and sparkling, in some places nearly blinding. This part of the forest that ran deep and thick behind the house (very deep and thick, admittedly) would sometime let out to a highway. All they had to do was cross the huge pavement, (something Ker and Iago thought easier said than done) then go a fee miles along the highway until they came to a certain park. In that park was the small little summer home Ker's family used to occupy, back when she was much younger. She could still picture the numerous rows of Disney movies she kept just in the alcove shelves under the cedar stairs leading up to her loft-bedroom. And her TV was up there, all she had to do was patter down with her stuffed horse in the nighttime and sneak back up, plug it in and fall asleep listening to either Pinocchio's or Simba's or even Jack Skellington's voice, all curled up under her pooh bear patterned quilt her grandmother had sewn for her mother long ago. Even her parents were happier there, like they had left behind all worries of life and jobs and family. All the _memories_ left alone there…swimming in the lake, exploring in the woods out back, eating out on the deck above the trees under the sunset and then the starlight sky.

The next thing Carpet felt was Ker curling up on top of him, tracing imaginary patterns and sometimes following his own, all the while her shoulders shaking, and he knew it wasn't from the cold. He flew faster and they managed to cover a little more ground, but nearly didn't find a cover before the night fell upon them like a thick blanket.

"You know I wouldn't mind a thick blanket right about now…" Iago commented as he shrugged up the hand towel around his shoulders like a beach towel and trotted over to the water bottles, taking a generous sip from his. He really didn't feel like sleeping just yet, the moon just above them was nearly full and very content with imitating a free unparalleled light bulb. It was a small little glade that the snow had seemed to forgotten to cover they had set up camp, leaving a nevertheless cold hard ground, but enough to cook up a shadow throwing little coven of flames.

Carpet was still up as well, not even once had he changed to his human image, as if deep in thought half the time. The two of them, Ker and Carpet, had been exchanging nervous smiles and bumped into each other on more that one occasion. They had blushed (though how on earth a carpet could blush, well that was a story there!) and dodged glances, shly and nervously and it drove Iago up the wall.

It wasn't until the loudmouthed bird had cornered the only conscious one of the two, Ker falling sleep by the fire not after an hour of their landing and fire-building. And after much odd-coordinated motions and Carpet looking as though he was going to melt right there into a pool of tassels and thread, he concaved and Iago finally. Found. Out. What all the fuss was about!!

His reaction was much to be said though…

"Wait, you mean the kid? **That's** why you've been all goo-goo-gaa-gaa lately? You're in love!?" Iago blinked profusely. "Well it certainly explains a lot of things." Iago mused; with an indifferent flap of his wings he was perched on a small stalagmite.

"_Her_?" Iago asked again, just to make sure with a questioning finger/feather in Ker's sleeping form's direction. Carpet nodded emphatically, rising a few centimeters in the air in excitement.

"You honestly think she'd fall for you?" Iago asked with an incredulous stare. He softened suddenly, as if experiencing regret or remorsefulness for the now slouching carpet. "Look, I don't mean to be rude," (although he _kind_ _of_ did) "But she's a _human_. And you're a flying rug for Pete's sake. This is nothing like the mermaid/human trick or the beauty and the beast one they tried to pull of." Iago took a pause this moment to chomp down on a granola bar. After swallowing the generous bite, he continued, "I mean, I'm not _exactly_ an exotic lobster or a French candlestick if you get what I mean. But you sure are clueless."

Carpet slouched further. "But I guess love does that to ya." Iago reasoned. Suddenly he threw up his wings in the air, mock exasperation across his face and beak. Carpet perked slightly, as if in excitement.

"_Fine_, Rug….I'll help you get the girl."

**T.B.C.**

**Right? Well, see that last sentence there? That's what this whole chapter was based around… xD **

**-sighs unhappily- I don't know, how did I do with detail in this chapter guys? I think I did a pretty sucky job, personally. …but that's just me, feedback please!! **

_**OH! OH! Name the Disney movies I gave cameos here in this chapter! …but can you? Is the question…..**_


	9. Another Day in Paradise

Carpet slouched further

**I didn't proofread. **

**Please have mercy. **

**Disclaimer: And I don't own it! Okay…except for Ker. **

**Another Day in Paradise**

Carpet slouched further. "But I guess love does that to ya." Iago reasoned. Suddenly he threw up his wings in the air, mock exasperation across his face and beak. Carpet perked slightly, as if in excitement.

"_Fine_, Rug….I'll help you get the girl."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O **

One whole day has passed since Iago's declaration. A _whole day_, and frankly, Iago wasn't too fond of this hit and run life anymore. There was certainly nothing wrong with secrecy, the country was opening up greatly, and, as Ker had explained one night, as she and her twosome were pouring over a traveling map, that they had hit the State Park, where summer cabins, obviously not now in use right now, were snuggled away into hills and along the banks of the lake. The lake itself was frozen completely over. At least Ker thought it was.

Speaking of Ker, our brave heroine was fast….asleep. Snug under her jacket as Carpet glided over the snow flecked pine trees, which were glistening like diamonds, not that Iago really cared. He had a bone to pick with their fearless leader.

Landing (un)gracefully on the flying rug, Iago plucked off some icicles that had grown on his beak. He shook the girl awake, Ker sitting sleepily up and stretching lazily, cricking her neck but listening to the ever complain parrot.

"…Listen, it's not like you're not doing a good job and all, but honestly, kid-" Carpet, suddenly steered ever so discreetly under a low hanging branch. _THWACK_! And Iago was suddenly hanging off said branch very cluttered.

"Carpet…" Ker stopped talking, her laughter rising in her throat as Carpet hovered 'apologetically' for Iago to land hodge podge back on him.

"I'm just thinking, maybe I could be the fearless leader for a change?" Iago questioned, undeterred.

Ker rolled her eyes skyward, smiling nonetheless. "How about _featherless_ leader?" She snickered as Iago stuffed few of his tail feathers back into his tail that had somehow fallen off from his impact with the tree.

Iago stuck his beak in the air in response and 'humphed.' Ker's shoulder shook with growing laughter, but she kept it in for Iago's sake.

"I swear, I'm taking years of my life being with the good guys. Maybe I was better perched on pointy evil shoulders and throwing up crackers." Iago complained.

Ker grinned then thought of something. "Iago…how old are you?" Iago brushed some dirt of his wings and nonchalantly replied, "6,783. You?"

"….But you're just a parrot…"

Iago grinned suddenly. "I may have found certain cup of Everlasting Life. And I may have taken a sip. Or a gulp. Or downed the whole thing."

Ker's eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing into her hair, and she was caught off guard and nearly toppled off Carpet as he jostled her.

"Wha? What's up Carpet?" He pointed one tassel a little below them, they were just skimming the tree tops of the ending forest, and were quickly nearing a small town.

"Wow…this place is so small; it's not even on the map…" Ker frowned as she poured over it, but suddenly sat backup and blinked. "Oh, I remember this place; it's about a few miles south of the cottage. I think it's called…"

"Turning Point Town?" Iago cut in.

Ker blinked in confusion, "Yeah…how'd you know that?"

"We just flew under a sign that said '_Welcome to Turning Point Town._"

There was a very subdued "…oh." A few seconds later.

Turning Point Town was small, it was quaint, and it was even kind of cute, if you didn't ask Iago anyway. As Ker swung her book bag onto her shoulder and Carpet shifted into his human form, she gave a little history to the guys.

"The main road had taverns more than anything, it's even associated with the saying 'A Drinking town with a Fishing Problem' because yeah, they got drunk, but there were dozens of streams and rivers and one giant lake just north called 'Lake of the Clouds' named by some Indians that lived there long ago."

Iago choose this moment to interrupt, leaving hidden meaning in his words. "I'll bet it's a pretty romantic spot, wouldn't you say?" He nudged Carpet's shoulder who blushed furiously. Ker didn't notice it or didn't care, because her next words were offhanded and distant, "It's completely frozen over at this time of the year, Iago. But it's beautiful in the summer and the fall. But anyway, Cloud Lake is where we're headed, the cabin's just on its rim." She said wistfully, returning to some long ago memory and they walked in silence.

Ker nearly passed a decent looking little store where they could restock for the last time before reaching the cabin, had a human turned Carpet not caught her sleeve and jostled her out of her memory and motioned to it.

She frowned as she looked up at the store. "Weird, I don't remember a convenience store here." Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, they went in, Iago perching on Ker's shoulder and clamping his beak shut, for once. Even he knew what would happen if a talking parrot who knew the human language _perfectly_, would be in major trouble even in a discreet place like this.

The store, which was quietly named 'Jeanie's Store' was filled with assorted random things, things were packed up to very high walls, candy, fruits, vegetables even food you could heat in the microwave. Other things like flashlights or camping products and batteries and bottled water were scattered between the foods. The prices weren't horrendous either, and all the three of them felt relieved they had found a place like this, close enough to the cabin.

But it was the man behind the counter who stopped Ker in cold in her tracks. He looked so…familiar. He was kind looking, dressed for the weather, bundled up like an Eskimo, so Ker tired to brush it off on the temperature for the reason his skin was slightly blue-tinged.

"Good day to you, Miss. What can I help you with?" Ker blinked, geez his voice was even familiar!

"Have we….met before?" she queried, her attention not leaving the man, but her gaze dropping on a pile of apples. They looked really good.

The man smiled, but said nothing, and gestured to the apples. "They don't bite."

"Apples aren't even in season," Iago whispered in her ear. "Ooh, grapes!" the weight of Iago vanished as he dove to the pile of the purple fruits next to the apples and plucked a few off, helping himself.

"Iago!" Ker started to scold, but the man held up hand, "It's alright Miss, I have a lot of them and could use some thievery actually." Iago glared at him around a mouthful of grapes, but said nothing.

Ker took a few apples, placing them on the counter. "I guess we'll take these, if that's all," Carpet suddenly appeared behind her, three water bottles in his arms. He grinned and deposited them beside the apples.

"By the way, what happened to the fishing store that used to be here?" Ker questioned.

"They moved." He responded with out missing beat.

"…why?"

"Because it all burned down in a tragic fire accident with two people and three cats." The man answered with a straight face. Ker raised her eyebrow. _Okaaaay…. _Something about _that_ even felt familiar.

Ker wanted to question him some more, some thing about this man seemed off, but Iago cut in with a pile of grapes, and they paid the kind gentleman for everything but the grapes, before finally making their way out of the crowded store.

"Okay guys, creepy blue man aside, let's head for the hills. We should reach the cabin in record time, thanks to Carpet here." Ker sat cross legged and patted Carpet as he took off from behind a large tavern a street down from the convenience store.

And with that, they were gone.

Not even a few minutes later did two elderly-looking men mosey on by, and they kept walking, making idle chatter with each other like old friends do.

They neared the shop that Ker and the others had just exited out of. One nudged the other and cocked his head conversationally at the building as they passed, which was boarded up and had chains around the door handles with a big rusted over padlock. A certain gloom hung over the little place now, cobwebs and dust and creepy things and the windows were dark and sad looking.

"Shame about that place, I reckon there could be a nice little shop here if someone tried."

His friend agreed, "I reckon."

The men continued on their way and began chatting about the weather, the closed building stayed behind, all life from it lost in one moment.

_**TBC A Lot sooner than the last time I said this! **_

**Can you guys guess the secret of Turning Point Town's shop? Please review with feedback-I hope I'm still doing okay! Am I? Mistakes? Typos? Wrong stuff? **

**I swear I'll upload faster this time. But I gotta warn ya, the next chapter's gonna be angsty, m'kay? **


	10. Swimming Lessons

Swimming Lessons

**Well, hopefully this update, despite the fact it's a lot earlier than the last one, that it's still good and captures your attention, because believe it or not I had this chapter planned for ever, but only got around to typing it until now. Shocker, I know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin characters. No. No No. \ Can we move on to a new subject now? **

**Anyway…**

**Let's bring some drama back into this story, shall we? **

**Swimming Lessons**

Ker had been right, like usual if you asked her, the cabin came into view not two hours before sunset, Carpet speeding up as the wooden home appeared over the trees. Everything was at peace, Iago was napping in the bookbag, and Ker was running her hands over Genie's lamp, regretting everything she had said to her friend.

Then suddenly Carpet came to a screeching halt at the end of trees, his demeanor, (if it could be called that) was suddenly very nervous and frightened.

"Carpet, what's-" Ker's breath hitched mid sentence as she looked below him at the frozen lake. They would have to fly over it if they wanted to reach the cabin as soon as possible, the lake was longer than it was wide, thankfully.

Frozen over were the wrong words, the lake was _defrosted_, and alive. It was reflecting the clouds like its namesake, but the clouds were suddenly pitch dark and threatening. It roared below them, literally bellowing and creating whirlpools, storming above and below them. They were trapped.

"Carpet, I know it's scary, but getting on the ground and walking will be even more dangerous, I think the lake's….I think it's over flowing from the melted layers of ice and snow. Carpet we gotta fly over it!"

Carpet backed up a little, as if psyching himself up and darted forward, skimming the huge wave crests. Iago took this moment to roll over and nearly toppled off before waking up and screeching.

"HOLY _SUGAR_ HONEY ICED TEA!" He latched into Ker's neck and hung for dear life as he gaped below the angry black waves that were rearing up at them.

Carpet soared to and fro, trying to stay on course and fly straight. They were nearing the middle of the lake, a huge whirlpool suddenly disappeared and a wave covered their view.

"Something's wrong with the lake!" Ker clutched the lamp like Iago was clutching onto her, practically lying on Carpet to stay on. An idea formed in her head, an image of a tall dark man dressed in red and black laughing hysterically at them. He clutched an oddly shaped staff and held it high above his head.

Her eyes widened when she recognized the figure in her mind's eye. "Oh my god….Carpet, fly straight up, quick!" she shouted, trying to tug him up into position. They seriously needed to get away from the lake.

Iago clenched tighter, "Are you CRAZY!? We'll fall off, _you'll_ fall off!"

Carpet agreed with Iago and flew straighter to prove his point. "I'll be fine-I've got the lamp!" She had to shout now to be heard above the crashing waters. It all fit together like a puzzle now, Jeanie's Shop was _Genie's_ Shop, he was still with them. She would be fine as long as he got to her in time. No pressure.

"What in hells bells' is a _lamp_ gonna do, it's empty!!" Iago tired to reason, but Ker pushed him off and he was forced to hold onto Carpet.

"Trust me Carpet!"

He had to go up now, a wave that had to be eight feet or more suddenly appeared from seemingly no where was in front of them, and moving quick in their direction. Carpet rocketed upward, but it wasn't enough.

The wave hit Carpet full force and sent him and it's passengers into the air, and the minute it connected the waves around them abruptly stopped and the sky cleared, the snow sparkled and the lake mimicked it. A sickening crack below them and a splash had been heard by everyone.

Iago had gotten his wings back, and swooped to where Carpet was hovering in his human form just above the newly still waters waiting with a worried gaze, they both had felt and heard more than seen Ker plummet into the lake.

The one who couldn't fly hadn't surfaced yet, and before Iago could say anything Carpet dove in the lake after Ker.

Iago waited sadly, but brightened up when a figure was suddenly rising quickly to the surface of the lake, and then took on a look of utter horror when he realized the figure was too big to be Carpet, even if he had Ker with him.

"What are there, _sea monsters_ in this lake too!?" The parrot practically screamed but he was soon answered when the dark blue rose out of the lake, a familiar sky blue creature with Ker in it's arms and Carpet floating behind it…him.

Carpet looked so relived that he was in pain, Genie grinned at Iago, "Cat got your tongue?" Iago just sort of stuttered, when Ker caught they boys' attention again by coughing water up weakly, and began shivering.

Her eyes didn't open, and Carpet thought she was completely unconscious, had Genie's lamp not still been cradled in her arms.

Iago was still in utter shock, "But, you…how…"

"_Some_body rubbed the _laaaammmmp_." Genie responded in a singsong voice, glancing down at Ker.

Half an hour later found them all dry and safe in the cottage, Ker being the one in dire circumstances. Her shivers had escalated dangerously, a fever spiked too. Genie had her in her bed, up in the loft, snuggled under two quilts from the house and three more he himself had conjured up. Carpet hadn't moved from the foot of the bed and even Iago would perch for a few minutes on the railing of the alcove.

Genie had transfigured into a thermometer, and as he tugged his self out of her mouth he sighed gloomily.

"A little over a hundred and two. It gets any higher and she could…" Carpet's frowned deepened, and Genie didn't need to finish the sentence. The threat hung over them already, the only sound cracking through the thickening silence was Ker's labored breathing.

Long after Iago had fallen asleep, out of exhaustion, Genie and Carpet were both still up and keeping watch. Twenty minutes later and Carpet was left as the vigilante protector, his unusual human purple eyes never once leaving Ker's flushed skin. Genie hadn't gone into his lamp, but instead curled up on the couch, only after demanding Carpet wake him should Ker's condition change. Now Carpet moved cautiously from the end of the bed to sitting just alongside her head, carding his fingers through her hair. Her ponytail had become undone, from the flying or falling in he wasn't sure, but it now spread around her and glowed like a red mixed brown halo, and Carpet wished she'd keep it down more often.

And five minutes passed just as Carpet felt himself dozing, Ker groaned from below him and woke up.

"Heya Carpet." She breathed watching him with a heavily lidded gaze.

He smiled and moved to get Genie, but a hand caught the edge of his colorful sleeve. "Stay?" She mumbled sleepily, and Carpet, suddenly unable to deny the brunette anything she wanted, returned to her side, this time laying next to her in much the same way he had in the caves only a day ago.

Something seemed to be on Ker's mind, even if her brain was still foggy it was perfectly capable of thinking. "Carpet, you jumped into the lake didn't you?" that was the only explanation she could think for why on earth she was still alive. She wasn't sure Genie had come to save her after all, and now that she thought about it jumping into a freezing lake wasn't too smart.

The human-turned Carpet nodded gently, and like usual, said nothing. Well, it was the truth, if not half of it.

She sighed and nestled closer to him, ignoring the thick comforters that were trying their damndest to obscure her movements.

"Didn't you get really cold? I know I must have. I passed out and everything," She grinned sheepishly.

Carpet shook his head and reached around to touch her forehead and check her temperature. Okay. She felt much cooler. Ker's fever had broken finally and he could breath again.

In the meantime her hand had come up and gripped his sleeve, fingering the fringe that usually was his hand, instead of just framing it now. Ker's body relaxed and her grip slackened until it fell back onto the quilt, and Ker herself was fast asleep.

**OoOooOooOoooOoOoOoOoooOooooO**

The next morning, birds were singing and the lake was calm and the sky was a sparkling blue. Sitting up and stretching heavily, Ker let out a very unlady like yawn and cracked her back. Old habits, but her body wasn't used to sleeping back on a soft surface just yet. 'Well, except Carpet,' she thought, blushing. She had slept in her clothes, and therefore as she got out of bed she dug out an extra band for her hair, wrinkling her nose at the image in her mirror, which had very wild unruly hair spilling down her shoulders and back.

Grumbling hatefully at her hair, she yanked it back into place and started down the wooden ladder which led to the living room. Carpet was perched on the couch and staring at something in the kitchen when Ker waved at him. She didn't feel as warm and must have looked okay because Carpet waved back and grinned, instead of leaping to his feet and dragging her back to bed.

Ker meanwhile, rounded the corner to the kitchen in search of some orange juice and stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Genie, flipping pancakes rather nonchalantly.

"Unnhh. Carpet, I think something's seriously wrong with me, I'm seeing Genie." Carpet just smiled gently, waiting for his friend to catch on. It didn't take long.

"Don't mind me I'm just your every day desire-fulfillment facilitator!" Genie kept floating by, and then popped up behind Ker grinning with his eyes closed, waiting. She spun and tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Iago suddenly perched on Carpet's shoulder and whispered haughtily in his ear, "In case you were wondering, that feeling of being fried and kicked is something we like to call _jealousy_." Carpet glowered at him but said nothing, because that's exactly what he had just felt like.

"Genie! Man….I'm really sorry about what-" Genie, who had blushed a brilliant shade of red at the kiss, returned the hug and set her down, he had accidentally floated her about three feet of the ground. "Let's forget about that. We'll blame the parents."

Ker looked serious and nodded, looking down at the floor she had come in contact with. "Still….I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Genie shrugged helpfully before presenting the three hungry travelers with a huge breakfast.

"I'm sorry, but a parrot just can NOT live on granola bars and jelly beans alone. Hey kid you gonna eat that?" Iago commented as he stuffed his face with about three pancakes at once. Ker was making sure Carpet ate, going right down to threatening him if he didn't eat every single bit in his plate.

"You don't eat for nearly three straights days so screw the heroics and _eat_ the damn pancakes, Carpet. And if you so much as even _think_ about transforming into your rug form the minute you do I'll sew you to the couch."

Genie chuckled from the conversation he picked up from behind him as he stood (floated) at the grill. These three had gotten close, nearly as close as they and Al had been. And it had only taken what, nearly a week? There was something there, Genie knew it.

It was nice to be in this situation again.

**TBC! **

**Well, school is starting tomorrow. I don't want to go back. And because of that updating will become a scarce thing. I doubt I'll even have time for writing let alone that. **

**Oh well. I think I'm going to need some help with the next chapter. Any volunteers for ideas? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? **


	11. Again, With Feeling

This random person left a review, I believe they used the name Jennifer, or something, and their review was the best one yet

**This random person left a review, I believe they used the name Jennifer, or something, and their review was the best one yet. They pointed out a good number of things I left off…oops. But hopefully I addressed some of the problems with this chapter you see below. What I liked most of all was they mentioned there wasn't enough romance in the story. **

**..!! I felt so good reading that, because it told me someone enjoyed and encouraged the pairing. On the other hand, I'm embarrassed to admit this but, well, I'm not the best romance writer. I want to do more CarpetKer but…well, I don't want to do it baldy and turn everyone off of my story. **

**So I guess, all in all, thank you 'Jennifer!' you've helped a lot with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Yes. I actually have a billion dollars to spend on to buy the rights to Carpet. I'm right now commissioning little copies of him to cover my room. NOT. **

**Again, With Feeling**

The day went by slowly, stoically, and almost too soon it was over. The trio, who had spent weeks traveling in the harsh environment, was pleased and happy to spend a day doing nothing but resting.

Ker relished the ability to curl up on a soft something, like the couch, and read for hours on end. She nearly forgot lunch and Genie had to ring the triangle to get her attention for dinner. Right by her ear.

Iago, on the other hand, scoffed at Ker's reading habits,

But something had been bugging Ker-something she just couldn't shake, no matter what.

"Carpet...can you answer me something?" she sat up, the quilt resting around her waist as she hugged her knees to her chest and watching Carpet sit the foot of her bed. He had just been about to spin into his true form, but Ker needed him in his human form for this experiment. There was something she had to be sure of.

Naturally Carpet nodded, willing to do anything to please anyone.

Ker fiddled with the edge of her comforter, looking embarrassed before addressing him once again. "You…don't have a pulse do you?" Carpet sighed and hung his head. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this. He hovered over Ker and took her hand in his, before placing it just above where his heart…should be.

Ker shivered, finding her suspicions to be true. There wasn't a sound coming from Carpet's chest, he was a shell. Her hand curled into a fist on his bright coat and Carpet smiled reassuringly to calm her. He wasn't worth such a fuss over, she should know that.

"There's a lot of things Genie can do right? But he can't, he can't make you alive, can he? Your human form…"

"If I had truly brought back his human form and put his soul back in it, the poor kid woulda crumbled back into dust right then and there. His human vessel expired long before what ties him to the carpet ever will."

"So, is that why he can't speak?

Genie nodded. "I didn't go the anatomy academy sadly. He doesn't breathe. He can't." Genie looked sad, perturbed at himself and Carpet had cast a smile at him to reassure him as well.

"I'm sorry I asked…I didn't really mean-" Ker looked unhappy, something Carpet wasn't too fond of, and he leaned forward, on a whim and kissed her nose.

She blinked incredulously at him.

Genie snickered at the look on the girl's face, before she blushed a furious shade of red and the blue dijin was interested to see her face match her hair nearly perfectly.

"Get some rest kid; we'll see ya in the morning." Genie verbalized Carpet's thoughts, causing Carpet to nod and pull the covers over Ker. Genie dissipated into his lamp without another word, and Ker inched under the huge quilt before giving Carpet a quiet good night.

She fell asleep not long after. Carpet watched the sleeping girl for a few seconds. He was lucky, Ker didn't seem to mind he wasn't truly alive, or if she did she wasn't letting on.

Carpet's eyes widened, the purple orbs sparked. Maybe she _did_ hate him now.

It would obviously be a little bit hard to have a relationship with a half carpet half human thing that he was. Maybe Ker was just letting him on before she found a way to tactfully brush him off. Maybe she hadn't liked him to begin with.

Too many maybes.

He didn't like this new unsure feeling over coming him. It reminded of his past, how shaky it had been. The only solidity was his time with Aladdin and now Ker. But the last one was starting to crumble in Carpet's eyes.

He had to get out of here.

He rose steadily, still trapped in his dead human body and soared over the rail toward the cabin door. He reached forward cautiously, grasped the handle of the wooden door and eased it back into him slowly. He had to get out of this place.

But without warning, a huge rush of cold air spun into the one room, immediately went up and angled into Ker's area of the attic. She shivered, naturally, and sat right up. Now that she was freezing she compelled her body to find out about the cold.

And when Ker leaned over the railing in curiosity as to how in Heaven's name the door opened up, she was shocked to find Carpet sheepishly holding the knob of the offending door.

"Carpet, what the hell ya doing?" she whispered, if a little harshly. "We've spent enough time in Nature's hands. And it sucks. What's wrong?" she didn't think magic carpet turned humans could get hot flashes, but who was she to assume?

At least they hadn't woken up Genie and Iago.

Leaving…

"Leaving…? You're leaving, why?" 'Because you'll hate me. I can't do anything for you. I can't be anything for you.' Carpet thought desolately. Sadly it wasn't like he could voice his words if he wanted to. He had been so shy and withdrawn when he was alive, now he was literally cursed for eternity to be a wordless floating Asian rug. Here's mud in your eye, he supposed.

Ker looked confused. For a few seconds, she thought she could actually hear Carpets' thoughts. How ridiculous. But considering everything else happening in her life, reading minds would be the least of her problems if she could do that.

Now, the railing Ker was leaning on wasn't high. It was old. And low. Ker had been doing a superb balancing act up until now, when she leaned foreword just a little but too much, for a little bit to long, and swayed over the edge with the greatest of ease.

Carpet leapt from his standstill position at the door and rocketed toward the stairs, spinning in midair in an attempt to secure Ker in his arms before she met the ground. It wasn't a very long fall, but enough that Ker could possibly…

He caught her indeed, to close to the ground, and the inertia Ker had behind her slammed Carpet down. He felt a stinging pain in the back of his head, temporarily blinding him as he slammed his eyes shut and collided with the small table by the stairs. He didn't stop there though, he hit ground hard much too soon after his altercation with the table. Stars whirled about him in happy little circles and he soon….lost…con…

…

…

"-rpet? Carpet, wake up! Carpet, seriously. I'm not going to waste my third wish on bringing you back to life. Carpet..." These were the first words Carpet heard as he waned back to reality. Oh by Allah his head was killing him. Now he knew why he didn't miss a human body. Genie couldn't have made him impervious to pain like he was in his rug form? Was that to much to ask?

When Carpet finally did comply, and open his eyes, he was shocked to find Ker face inches from his and Ker's emerald gaze clouded with sparkling tears.

Tears…?

He hadn't expected her to cry, but when she found him looking back at her the tears were forsaken and Ker whacked him on his chest. "What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you-"

Blinking his own stinging eyes rapidly, Carpet moved his thumbs, swiping them across the area beneath Ker's eyes, wiping away the thin trails of liquid glistening over the girl's cheeks.

Then, the next thing Ker knew she was being pulled up by his arms and enveloped by warmth, being all but crushed by it.

Ker gasped as she felt long fingers tangle in the hair at the back of her head and hot, desperate breath against the side of her neck.

Swallowing thickly Ker spoke, holding herself somewhat stiff and lightly trembling in Carpet's arms.

" Carpet... Why were you...? Why?" She whispered, wanting an answer.

But Carpet couldn't speak, he could only pull away and stare at Ker desperately, intently, willing her to understand, that he was so sorry for making her go through all this, that he wished she could return his love, even a little bit.

But Ker was rather smart, and being perceptive came in handy, because the puzzle pieces clicked solemnly into place within her mind. She gaped at him. "You…you were going to leave, weren't you? Just because I had asked about now having a pulse? A human body? Why…? Did you think I would hate you for that? That I wouldn't ever consider you again?" She spelled it out for him right then and there, using a much similar premise than he did that night.

Now it was Carpet's turn to gawk and be all blind-sided.

Then all the air seemed to just expel from his lungs as Carpet was all but tackled and wrapped in a death grip-like embrace.

"Idiot! I'd never stop loving you. Never. Just because you don't have a pulse. Love isn't like that. When you love someone, you do it without thinking, you do it by feeling. My mother told me that…" her eyes widened comically to the size of dinner plates when she realized she'd used the 'L' word. Crap.

"Uh…Carpet. About my first few words, I-"

"About time you two got together."

Both Ker and Carpet whirled around, coming face to face with a harassed and bed headed Iago, and a Genie in a aquamarine nightshirt with little yellow stars on them. Genie was holding his lamp, which had a candle in it. Genie rubbed his eyes with one fist groggily, "Okay kiddies, no late night sappiness. One of you is getting over a cold. So no sharing, either."

Iago scoffed at the two a moment longer, and then headed back to his makeshift bed in one of Ker's dresser drawers.

Carpet grinned happily, still holding Ker in his arms. Now that he knew how she felt, still not believing something so good to be true for him finally, but he fully intended to keep this girl in perfect health and happiness.

Life couldn't get any better, right?

…Right?

**TBC- But it may take a while. Sorry…**

**This chapter is just tipping the scale at a 6 measly pages. I'm sorry I had to off it like this, but I kinda wanted it this way. I…I tried a little bit of fluff or romance or whatever you want to call it…but like I said I'm not good at it. **


	12. What Doesn't Kill Us

**The lyrics from this chapter are from Hunchback of Notre Dame. I've modified the lyrics a lot though, actually, to fit in with the story more. **

**Due to popular demand, and some rather demanding pms that totally irk me off, I've decided to update sooner than expected. **

**Disclaimer****: must we go through this, every time? I don't own most of the characters or the lyrics…**

**Because of that I don't really like how this chapter came out; it's rather rushed and glaringly obviously so because of me. However I did manage some well deserved fluff for you all. ^^**

**What Doesn't Kill Us**

"Iago, you can't mix grape juice and peanut butter into one bowl!"

"Well how was _I_ supposed to know!?"

Ker gave an exasperated sigh, while Carpet floated on his stomach, hand resting on his crossed arms. He laughed silently. They had been trying to make breakfast, letting Genie get some rest for once, instead of always having to play Chef-Do-Tell for them.

"If you put that thing into the oven guaranteed it's going to blow up and send us sky high."

Needless to say, it hadn't been going well.

"Well at least we'd go out with a nice view of the countryside."

Carpet looked a little horrified at Iago's snarky words, after all, _he_ would survive some sort of random combustion of the kitchen, but Ker wouldn't!

Genie shrugged. "You know what they say, what doesn't kill us…"

"Makes us stronger?" Ker interjected hopefully.

"No, no… it usually comes back stronger a second time to finish the job." Genie deadpanned.

Ker laughed, "Sure. Let's just finish breakfast."

Later that night, it was time for the last meal. And they were having just as much trouble as they had had with the first.

"Chicken."

"Fruit salad."

"Chicken."

"Fruit salad!!"

"But we already had fruit chicken-I mean …fruit salad last night! See what you made me do!"

"GUYS!" Ker stood, arms braced away from her in between Iago and Genie. Carpet hovered behind her, willing to play magical shield for her if need be.

"How about take out." It was not pronounced as a question. It was not a choice.

"And yes Iago," Before the parrot could protest, "I'll pick up fruit for you. Promise. There's no reason for Genie to keep conjuring meals for us. And I'm _not_ wasting my last wish on a ham with cheese on rye."

"…I guess you're right."

Ker folded her arms proudly. "Of course, I'm always right." She declared as Iago humphed and flew to one of the beams above them.

"Then it's settled, I'll go out, and I'll be back in a few hours. Behave." She sent a particular glare at Iago, who had the decency to put his wings behind his back and stare at his toes. He coughed.

Ker smiled, showing a rare softer side and left.

Carpet watched the door close, and heard it latch. He felt a little downtrodden at this; he didn't see why she had to walk, especially in the waning daylight. But she hadn't asked for him to come along.

Fifteen minutes passed…

Then twenty…

Half an hour…

He fully planned to stare at the door until it opened and revealed Ker, had his vision not been obscured by a grinning Genie and Iago.

Genie smiled slyly at Carpet, who floated backwards, a little frightened by the looks he was receiving from the two. With a grin, Genie flicked a finger and a huge image of Paris, supposedly the most romantic place for a number of reasons, glowed in and settled 3D like on the huge cake that was for Ker. He began to try and light the candles.

Iago sighed with a rather over the top dreamy expression on his beak. To Carpet's horror, the parrot started singing.

"_Paris, the city of lovers,  
Is glowing this evening…  
True, that's because it's on fire…" _Iagoconceded at the city as Genie accidentally dropped a match on the vision. 'But we aren't any where near Paris…' Carpet thought.

"_But still, there's "l'amour." Somewhere out there in the night, her heart is also alight. …And I know the guy she just might, be burning for!" _Iago shot forward and nudged Carpet jokingly. __

Genie suddenly cut. "_A guy like __**you**__. She's never known, kid. A guy like you, a girl does not meet ev'ry day!!" _

_  
"You've got a look. That's all your own, kid. Could there be two?" _The singing dijin and parrot asked each other with a theatrical shrug.__

"Like you? No way!" Both shook their heads, thoroughly convinced Carpet was one of a kind. And he was. __

"Those other guys….That she could dangle. All look the same, from ev'ry boring point of view!" Genie conjured an image of Blake, and got the intended effect, hearing Carpet growl at the image.

_  
"You're a surprise, from ev'ry angle…" _interrupted Iago. _  
_

"_Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you"_

"A guy like you,  
Gets extra credit,  
Because it's true,  
You've got a certain some thing more,"

Genie conjured up all the aces in a deck, life size. _"You're aces, kid," _He stated proudly, handing the Ace of Hearts to Carpet.

_  
"You see that face, you don't forget it"_ Genie and Iago held out a mirror big enough to fit Carpet, except in his reflection was his human form, his bright purple eyes sparkling wildly. Ker appeared behind him, only in the mirror, and flung her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. The real Carpet blushed at the picture. __

"Want something new?" Genie hung a huge neon sign that glared in bold letter 'NEW' on Carpet's neck. He dropped out of sight from the weight of it. _ "That's you! For sure!"_

"We all have gaped, at some Adonis…" Genie pulled a picture out of his sleeve of a very attractive man none of them knew. Carpet could picture Ker swooning over the man and gave a feral snarl much like the one he had given Blake. __

The picture vanished_. "But then we crave a meal, more nourishing to chew." _Iago declared, reaching forward to munch on an apple Genie had fabricated. It disappeared before the parrot could sink his beak into it, however, and Iago glared at the dijin.  
_  
"No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!"_

"She wants you so, any moment she'll walk through that door," 

"She better, I'm really hungry!" Iago spoke from behind Genie.__

"You got a lot,  
The rest have not,  
So she's gotta love,  
A guy like yoooouuuu!!!"

They finished the song with an ending bang, a certain bang that really made Carpet wonder if they had this planned from the start. But Ker wouldn't have known about it, right?

No sooner had the song and fanfare stopped, did Ker open the door with a flourish, presenting bags of fruit and a large pizza balanced in her palm.

"I'm home!" Ker announced cheerfully.

Dinner had gone well; Iago and Genie had only had one fight this night, which, while it did result in Ker having to catch flying dishes, none of the projectiles caused any damage. Exhausted, Ker clambered up to the loft and dropped onto her bed, not even bothering to see what the others were planning to do; she'd probably sleep through most of it anyway.

And, she did what we all like to do while we sleep. She dreamed. One never has a choice in what they dream about, and this time was no different for Ker, who, instead of dreaming about Carpet, was having a _nightmare_ about him.

The whole place where Ker was residing was dark, looming, no windows, and no light. Carpet was giving off his own light, how she wasn't sure, but he was. Instead of floating faithfully by her side, he was chained to a wall a good number of feet in front of her.

"Carpet!" she called for him. He was in his original form; it should be easy for him to slide under the chains, shouldn't it? He wasn't answering. He was burning. Flames had appeared form nowhere and doused him with angry red licks of fire and smoke clouded Ker's vision. Carpet quivered against them, his motions conveying utter terror.

Laughing, utter maniacal laughter was heard echoing all around her. Words flew from Ker's voice, but she didn't remember being the one to speak them. "How did you find us!?" She demanded to the laughter.

"A little birdie told me…" was the snarky answer she received.

Meanwhile, Carpet was still burning. The laughter that had been ringing so tauntingly in her ears faded into the background.

But Ker thought he was enchanted? He shouldn't burn? Unless the fire was magic based. But who on earth would use magic to…?

Ker started running toward the sagging rug. Carpet fluttered against his bonds, still alight. The ties disappeared, and Ker felt her heart rise, until he sagged and dropped to the floor. Her heart plummeted with him. Carpet lay, lithe between the flames and the floor.

And Ker realized she wasn't getting any closer to him.

"What the hell!?" Ker cried out this time, still running. Funny, she was out of breath.

But she hadn't been _going_ anywhere!!

The lamp was in her hand, suddenly. She rubbed it franticly, Genie could save them, he could save anyone. The lamp crumbled into dust at her touch, and Ker had never felt so frightened in her life.

She looked up to call Carpet again, only to find him gone. To find everything else around her gone. Oblivion, that's where she was. Hell, a synonym.

She was dead.

She…

Carpet…

Car…pet.

"_**CARPET**_!!!" her eyes flew open, she rocketed, sitting straight up in bed, her lips parted in a scream of fright.

And then he was beside her in a moment, holding her face and watching with a confused, terrified sort of gaze as tears joyrided down her cheeks. He had been downstairs, looking at some of a books on the shelf, had just been about to pick one to read when Ker's voice had cried his name, causing him to jump into the air several feet and hovered there, startled.

Amazingly the girl's shout had not woken up the others, it had been a miracle. Neither of them needed to see Ker in such shape, an utter mess.

Not that he'd ever say that to her…

Ker, who had stopped shouting thankfully, was breathing ridiculously hard and uneven. What on earth was wrong her!? She shouldn't get worked up over some silly nightmare; it was just a figment of her imagination, an illusion brought on by lack of sleep and worry. Carpet heard her sobs quiet down, but that didn't stop him from floating a few feet over her and holding himself over her, his coat wrapping around the two of them. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, Carpet heaved a sigh.

"Carpet, I'm-I'm fine. Really." Painstakingly slowly, Ker's breathing evened out and her mind returned to it's normal state. The girl glanced carefully up to him from under her eyelashes. Carpet shook his head and rested his forehead against hers, one of many pantomime positions to convey his feelings for her. He didn't really believe her words, not after they way she'd woke up _screaming _his name.

She may not know it, but she was putting the fear of God in him. If he ever lost her…he couldn't afford to ever lose someone again.

Clenching his teeth and closing his eyes tighter to clear the thought, he opened his bright purple orbs and let them lean into her emerald ones. Only to find them closed, and she fast asleep already. He laughed silently.

Lowering her unmoving body back onto the mattress, Carpet cradled her in pillows and blankets and let her rest.

He paused a moment, hovering over the railing, before dipping back down to the bookshelf. He plucked a random one, returned to Ker's side, and sat the rest of her night by the side, perched cross-legged in the air reading.

The next morning was subdued, and broken by the silence of morning breakfast when Iago announced he knew a good friend in the next state over in a certain pet-shop, and wished to visits said friend.

"…and how old is he?" Genie inquired, settling some eggs on Ker's plate. She thanked him, if rather quietly. Carpet watched her closely.

"_She_," Iago corrected, clearing his throat, casting a sly look. "We hooked up when I was touring the country a while ago. Little bit before the crash landing I did with you bozos."

"Guys, we could use some flour, too, and some other things I couldn't find in the town's shop." Ker shrugged sheepishly.

"Then we'll make it a day trip!" Genie declared happily, and transformed into a camper type person loaded bare with assorted traveling items. He held a huge map on front of him, and stared it studiously.

Ker gently pushed the map down so Genie could see her. "Genie, if it's okay with you guys, I think I'm gonna back this one out."

"What's wrong kiddo, not feeling sick again are ya?" Genie promptly changed into a doctor, pressing a stethoscope to Ker's chest, where her heart _wasn't_.

Ker gently stepped back, smiling tiredly. "No, no. I just," She glanced at Carpet quickly, "…had a rough night." She whispered.

Thankfully, her boys didn't engage in the tender subject of her nightmare, and within the next hour, were gone. Carpet had gone with them, if reluctantly, after being pushed out the door by Ker, demanding he get out, stretch his tassels and get some fresh air, assuring she would be fine.

As it was still winter, it was dark out even with only being about four, Ker was wondering vaguely what on earth was taking them so long, when a knock sounded at the door. Setting her book on the table beside the sofa, Ker got up and opened it, only a little confused.

She joked as she opened the door, thinking it to be her friends. "You guys didn't have to knock, you know. Being polite has never stopped you all from crashing in through the door before," She chuckled.

"Probably not who you were thinking, baby, but I'm sure I'm better than that big blue oaf and some flying floor mat." Ker's breath hitched in her throat as Blake Rafaj sulked in the doorway, a special smirk on his face. His gaze traveled her figure before returning to her eyes.

"Blake…whattya doing here? How'd you find…this place?" Ker leaned in the doorway a bit, trying to make her seem as nonchalant, but still guarded as possible.

Blake gave his million dollar smile and Ker fought back the feeling of retching. "Oh, a little birdie told me, that's all." Blake confided softly.

At first Ker was confused, and rightly so. Iago wouldn't sell them out, would he? She had trusted him. Maybe Blake was just fibbing or something. Yeah, that's right, lying through his teeth.

And then she remembered, the dream, that crappy nightmare of hers had _started_ with those echoing words, in someone else's voice entirely, but it was the same words.

Carpet, Ker clenched her eyes shut. Blake advanced on her, and Ker decided it couldn't be a coincidence, that she was doomed entirely. Ker's body had been on autopilot, and the opposing other had already pinned her against the far wall of the cabin.

God, she was going to die.

"C'mere, baby." Cooed a voice just above her.

Blake paused, his lips inches from Ker's. It was a shame she wasn't fighting back, a shame she looked so terrified and helpless. It was an odd emotion to play on her face, since the last time they'd met like this she looked ready to kill him just because he offered to help her. Quite a turn around, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Maybe that nightmare his father had sent her had actually gotten into her psyche like Pop'd said it would. Interesting.

A loud crash sounded to their right, and Ker clenched her eyes shut as tears pooled dangerously in the corner of eyes, threatening to fall. Blake jumped and watched the as door actually exploded from its hinges and fly past him. What in the hell!?

There, in the doorway, stood a boy holding a lamp, which was smoking like a canon. He let it drop from his hands and he snarled at the two. It was then Blake noticed his rather pronounced canines, and his glaring purple pupils burned holes into Blake's soul.

He stepped forward out of the smoke that curled around his legs. His trench coat glared out of the murky background and the young man stared straight at Ker and Blake. Blake felt a chill run up his spine. The other's gaze conveyed _murder_, absolute murder.

The words that flew from the others lips were just as dark and baritone as one would expect.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you." Carpet snarled.

**TBC**

**Nine pages…nine pages. I typed a small amount considering I usually type more for this story than any of my other ones. I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, as I'm sure you know. **

**I haven't made that overly covert-so hey. However, I mentioned I have been receiving some random pms demanding I update this story 'now.' **

…**would it kill this person to leave a review? And might I add, I do not take being told what to do kindly, so, if this person wishes to repeat the message in a kinder tone THROUGH a review with some feedback or criticism, then I might be more in favor to them. **


	13. The Aftermath

**My reviewers are so great, you all know that right? The more you review, no matter what you say; I enjoy it all and write more, and try to write better. Even if I don't get much better. **

**So, please except this chapter as a token of my appreciation, because it's mainly fluff, romantic sappiness that I **_**suck**_** at writing, but I tried my hardest. **

**Disclaimer:**** Hm. Don't own, but it'd be awesome if I did!! But very dangerous if I did…well, it's a win lose situation. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­****()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**The Aftermath **

He stepped forward out of the smoke that curled around his legs. His trench coat glared out of the murky background and the young man stared straight at Ker and Blake. Blake felt a chill run up his spine. The other's gaze conveyed _murder_, absolute murder.

The words that flew from the others lips were just as dark and baritone as one would expect.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you." Carpet snarled.

Carpet lunged forward; all kindheartedness vanished from his expression. He wasn't smiling, he was glaring.

Carpet's fist connected with Blake's midsection and he went FLYING. Ker pressed her self flat against the wall in horror. Carpet was a monster; he wasn't bothering with staying in one form. He used his normal form to boa constrict around Blake and lift him up into the air, before slamming the human around and into a wall again. In a shot Carpet was a human again, in which his expression was much more easily verified.

Towering over the near motionless body of Blake, Carpet wheeled his fist back, raised threateningly. He brought his arm out of its poise and swung, aiming for Blake's face.

"Carpet, STOP!" Blake opened his squeezed shut eyes to see the attacker trembling, but locked in place. Carpet's eyes were wide at the shock he just. Couldn't. Move.

Ker's words had frozen him. But how…?

Blake sneered at Carpet, chuckling darkly, and the rug saw something darker, more sinister pouring off and lingering in Blake's eyes than the last time they had confronted. That's why he had to dispose of this trash, he was evil. Aladdin would have done it.

But Ker said not to.

"What's wrong, living under the control of a whelp like her?" Blake remarked coolly. Alright, that was it. He threatened Ker, he wasn't just evil anymore, he was a foul, revolting menace. Bringing down his fest even further, his anger multiplied.

"Carpet, I said _NO_!" he froze again at her words and twitched. Something was suddenly locked around his waist in a vice grip, preventing him from tearing Blake to pieces. Ker had bolted forward and was holding, literally dangling off the ground, her boots inches from the wooden floor, as she enveloped her arms around Carpet's waist.

Blake saw the open door, sneered at the two of them, especially the one holding back his would-be-murderer, and did the first logical thing he had done that night.

Fled.

The moment he was gone, Carpet was broken out of his stupor and wriggled viciously out of his captive's grip. "What in Allah's name was that for!?" He demanded, snarling and towering above her. Ker stumbled backwards as he advanced on her, and she had the kitchen table between them before she knew where she had been stumbling. Carpet frowned.

More anger at _her_, for intercepting his slaughter and he easily flipped over the table that separated them. She jumped as papers flew and a vase filled with decorative marbles fell and smashed, and she bolted, making her way for the bathroom with the thorough intention of locking herself in it. She slammed the door behind her, leaning her weight on it, but he was too close, and just as she had shut it he flung it open. A whimper of fear escaped her lips, and she involuntarily let out a choked sob when the door closed behind him.

She felt two hands on her arms yank her up and spin her around. She trembled under his heated, thoroughly pissed-off gaze, but refused to break eye contact. She wasn't going to act like a damsel wuss now. Now was the time to show him that he had been in the wrong! He had no right to come to her—

"Where did he hurt you!?" Carpet demanded, his voice unusually baritone.

The redhead gapped at him, all tears vanished utterly. Her face twisted comically as she spoke, "Okay, _you're_ just nearly breaking my wrist, and you're asking where _Blake_ hurt me?" Her voice rose, along with her temper.

"That is because you are not his to touch." He dropped his hold on her and watched with hurt eyes as she massaged her wrists. The visible anger he had been displaying was gone like a breath, his face clear of the blackened shadows that had seconds ago layered his face.

Ker smiled liplessly. "I'm not huh?" She asked playfully. The danger was gone.

"No." Carpet hovered over her.

"Really? Than whose am I?" She smirked, and pulled her hair back into its traditional ponytail.

"Mine." Carpet spoke, an air of finality dripped from his word.

Ker blushed at his response, and then cursed herself for doing so. "Well, if that's the case, why didn't you listen to me?"

Carpet was looking at her as if the answer should be obvious. "Because I was scared of you."

"…wait what?"

Settling cross-legged into the air, Carpet spelled it out for patiently. "When you told me to stop, I actually almost did."

"Last time I checked, not killing someone is a good thing, and you _should've_ stopped."

"I've never listened to a human like that in…ages. I mean, no one owned me, even though I was a rug, an inanimate object to be owned. And walked all over." He smiled softly at his joke.

Ker was hoping she'd get more out of him, but all Carpet hinted at was how _she_ owned _him_, now, not vice-versa.

"C'mon, you need rest," He assured her.

So Ker lay there on the couch, curled up next Carpet, musing about today's events. Still in his human form. And what surprised her most was she could still here him breathing. Breathing?

"Carpet…" She was faintly surprised when her voice came out in a sleepy mumble, and didn't realize she was so tired until she thought about it. Well, considering today's events… he glanced down, mild curiosity.

"I thought you couldn't talk? You're not…" she still wasn't easy with saying 'alive.' As in, saying he wasn't, because to her, he _was_. And it seemed really rude to accuse someone they weren't living when they obviously _were_.

Carpet pressed her closer to his side, chuckling darkly into her hair as he buried his nose in her scent. He knew these wonderful human senses wouldn't last much longer, and he wanted to partake in as many as he could. And if he was lucky, maybe even taste.

He pulled back slightly to answer her without sounding muffled. "No, I'm still not alive. Not to today's standards, anyway. Do you know what the strongest human emotion is?" He asked suddenly.

Ker sat up a little, stared at him, but answered. "…love?" She guessed weakly.

Carpet shook his head. "No. It's anger. Rage. Fury. The most widespread emotion humans feel without haste, no matter what the cause or circumstance, is anger. And what do you think I felt when I saw him…touching you?" Carpet's voice darkened considerably at the end of his words. Ker felt a shiver run up her spine, remembering the fury in Carpet's normally kind purple eyes.

"…I guessing you were just a little bit pissed?"_ Considering you threatened to murder him an all. _But Ker kept that last part to herself.

Another deep chuckle from the crown of her head where Carpet rested his own. "Just a little." He whispered. He lapsed into silence after that, as if deep in thought.

Then he seemed to remember the point of this conversation, and jumped back to it. "Anyway, imagine an inmate object within a human body that is suddenly feeling the strongest, purest emotion a human feels? Genie tried to make me human, so he made me adaptable. The angrier I get, the more human I become. My anger's…starting to fade, so I'm guessing in a few minutes I'll be back to my old self."

"You…kinda of got out of control." She remembered him flipping over the table, with such lack of remorse, with _ease_. Ker whispered sheepishly, for both of them.

Carpet shared her expression immediately. "I'm sorry about that. It's just… I guess…I wasn't used to having such…power. A human body is so fragile, but extremely powerful, and yet still power-thirsty. If it weren't for you, I'd never want to be human again. But you've changed that."

Ker didn't like were this subject was headed, so she took the long pause that dragged out after his words to alter subjects on him. "…do you have a heartbeat?"

"Probably."

Ker wormed from under Carpet, sitting back, eyeing him. "Can I check?" He nodded. Ker leaned forward again, letting her ear stop over his chest, hovering there, unsure. Closing her eyes, she inched the rest of the way until she was leaning against him directly.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

"Y-yeah. You have one." Ker had no clue why she stuttered, or why she was blushing. Dammit, she hated blushing!

Carpet smiled gently. "Thanks to fury and rage, I get the five human senses, and a heartbeat."

"_All_ the senses?"

"Mhhm…" Carpet leaned closer, and respectively, so did Ker. Her eyelashes fluttered closed, as if to shield from Carpet's purple ones. The irises were lightening quickly, and Carpet knew he didn't have much time left.

He had already lost the ability to speak by now.

Carpet bowed forward, dipping to catch Ker's waiting lips. By _Allah_ above did she taste _delicious_. After millenniums of living with a thirst that could not be quenched, Carpet wondered if this was that flavor he needed from her, that wonderful response he had craved so much. Still locked together at the mouth, he fumbled for her hand and pressed it desperately to his chest. She opened her eyes.

…_thump……thump….thum… thu… _

His eyes snapped opened, (he didn't know when he had closed them in all honesty) and his eyebrows crinkled together in desperation. True, Carpet could no longer talk, but his eyes spoke volumes to Ker that none else on earth would probably understand. And Ker saw him staring at her, waiting for her to break the kiss because she was now the only living breathing person in the room who needed air.

Reluctantly, she fell back, and he followed until he was literally lying on top of her. Staring at him made Ker's eyelids heavy, so she closed them.

He smiled at her hopelessness, and rose a few inches off of her, glancing furtively around for a blanket to cover her with. He saw none. He looked at Ker again, finding her to be soundly asleep already. He shook his head, amazed at her ability to fall asleep so easily despite the day's events. On second thought, he could think back to time when she had the worst cases of insomnia possible.

Left with no other choice, (and wondering if Iago and Genie had hid the quilts on them for this very reason) he shimmered with a gentle caress of a thought into his natural form. There was no reason to stay in a body as hollow as his new one now.

He lowered himself expertly over Ker's lithe form and made himself comfortable, finding it easy to stretch himself over her, for he was rather tall. As it were.

Ker mumbled something sleepily and snuggled under his huge flat form, curling up contentedly deep in the warmth he made. Carpet remained carefully still, simply watching her sleep.

Slowly Ker opened her eyes, realized she was still resting on the couch, that they had slept there, fair red hair spilling over the armrest. She groaned to herself, deciding they would never EVER sleep on this couch again, by God. And where were Genie and Iago? Was the trip supposed to take two days? But eventually her mind drifted away from her aching body and missing friends, and she thought of Carpet.

Carpet. Carpet, Carpet, Carpet. _Carpet_.

How could it have been so wonderful? How could some like Carpet, so fake have been so romantic, so breathtaking, just so perfect?

Carpet was everything she wanted and more. He was smart and funny. Every time she looked at him, he got more beautiful. The wavy mass of dirty blonde hair, the dazzling purple eyes that Genie said he'd gave Carpet to enchant others, the lips. She loved when he got protective and then tried to act like he wasn't. She loved how he wasn't just into "staring into her eyes and wasting the night away, just the two of them", but also into sitting beside her and engaging in real conversations. One-sided, but that just made him a great listener, which was a rare trait in all men. And she loved how most of the time he never agreed and then they had something to fight about. Like how he needed to live a life that didn't completely revolve around her. She loved how he loved to have a good time; he wasn't afraid that he was going to break her in two if he got a little rough playing tug of war with the sheets in bed at night.

He loved touching her. Not in the gross, sleazy way with slimy hands and a mind obsessed with sex--but he just liked to play with her hair and stroke her arm. He loved making her laugh.

She groaned. Her mind just wasn't going to relent, was it?

She thought he had been in regular form when she had drifted off last night, when had he shifted into human mode? She smiled softly, wondering if it had anything to do with some deep desire to be human for her. But then disregarded the thought as foolish and way to hopeful.

He, meanwhile, was curled up against her, his head resting on her stomach ache, just below her breasts. His head rose and fell with the steady rhythm of her breathing. The only sound was her, the sound of her breathing.

She ran her hands over his face, the short stubble on his jaw a pleasant contrast to the smoothness of the rest of his face. Her fingers traced lines over his jaw and chin. Her hand pushed his hair away from his exposed ear, playing with the longish strands. She couldn't see the expression on his face, since he was faced away from her, but she knew he was enjoying the attention. And he was awake.

He lifted his head, turning to face her. Her hand trailed over his neck, and fell off the other side as he moved closer to her.

She sat up slightly, and he pressed his lips against hers. It started out gentle and quick, while both participants searched for a comfortable position. The stronger they kissed, the more they searched for a position.

And Ker knew, she knew, he was kissing just her just for her, because he wasn't really getting much from the deal. The good times more than made up for the bad.

Her stomach turned, and she wasn't sure if it was from hunger or a reason behind the kiss, that he was doing it for and that made her very uncomfortable. It was hard to tell at times. Dinner had been a lifetime ago, Ker remembered.

An alarm shattered the mood, making her jump and pull away, before being embarrassed about her paranoia. He laughed and kissed her hand, which seemed to be the cue for it to relax and open, to allow him easier access to it, if he wanted. The woman on the other end of the arm was laughing, and he was too, and the room filled with their laughter like light, making it brighter than it had felt earlier, forcing away some of the black closeness and velvety sensuality, replacing it with more innocent silk and tulle: contrasting textures that were both light and innocent, instead of heavy and seductive.

The couple settled down, after a few minutes of slightly forceful laughter. He turned back, and the girl was looking at him in the dim light cast into the room by the outside winter gray tone the sky made. She had her head cocked, and looked at him curiously. He ran his fingers over her face, to reassure her he was okay. It just seemed like the wrong time to speak. At least to him.

Ker moved closer to him, pressing herself against him, wanting to be near him and touch him as much as possible. She wrapped her arms around him, and opened her mouth to speak, her words halting before they would come out.

"I was afraid you were really gonna kill him." She said, her words coming with difficulty, not wanting to break the silence of the beautiful moment that had been, but needing to let her emotions out.

"It scared me." She continued, her words flowing more freely, now that she had taken the bandage off the wound in her mind.

"I'm grateful for you coming to save my sorry ass, and I'm sorry for being so over powering, to control you like that. I'm sorry. But, but if you had really hurt him, if I hadn't intervened…" and they both knew what she couldn't say. She continued, her voice showing emotion that she usually kept under tight rein, hidden from everyone but him. She spoke like she was divulging some deep dark secret. "They would have taken you away from me if anyone ever found out. I can't keep Genie and Iago and you under lock and key for ever, we can't go on living like this. Happily Ever Afters are just really over-rated."

Carpet held her closely, tightening his arms around her as she continued baring her soul. He knew that the events of the night were just the most recent thing that made her feel so desperate to keep him, to keep what they had. And it hurt him to hear her hurting on his behalf, even while it made him feel better.

"I sound so stupid. I knew you'd never go that far. But it still hurt. God I'm such a spaz. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so emotional." Ker mumbled, feeling stupid and embarrassed about the way she'd felt, how she'd just lost her mind when something was wrong with him. Closing his eyes, he thought of something to make his blood boil, made his temper rise to the near brink and threaten to spill over. An odd sucking sound rushed in his ears, and suddenly, he could breathe, taste touch, and speak. If only for a moment.

"Shhhh." He said, hugging her tighter and kissing the top of her head. "I know." It seemed like the only thing he could say, the only possible way to make things better. And when he looked at her all his anger faded, and he couldn't really say anything else anyway. The woman stopped and took a breath, still feeling a little stupid, but for the most part, she felt better having heard him say he understood.

The two held each other, neither one giving voice to the things going through their heads, occasionally not even aware there _were_ thoughts going through their minds, just focusing on this sensation or the other. The fact that she felt so safe and loved in his arms, the way her fingers sent small shocks down his body when he was used to feeling nothing. It was really all they needed.

The first edges of light were tentatively filtering into the room, replacing shadows and darkness with dark grey tones. The couple was quickly dropping off. Ker was talking in low tones about nothing of importance, and he listened, nodding, nudging her when she stopped, just content with hearing her and asking for nothing more. She stopped after a while, and began to fall asleep, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

The man watched the room get lighter by shades, his mind still too uneasy to sleep.

He kissed her neck, removing the hair from his lips with his free hand. She moved a little bit, and made a small scared noise. He tightened his hold around her, and hoped that whatever she was dreaming about would leave her alone.

He understood how she'd felt earlier, so unable to help when he was needed, so useless to ease her pain. So distant, as if they were separated by huge amounts of land, and not just their clothing. Hell, they weren't even of the same species. He wondered if the distance was in their souls, and if they could ever bridge the gap left between them.

If the damage done to their two souls would allow a bridge to stand between the two long enough for them to close the distance, or if they would plummet into an endless chasm before they were safe.

**So, didja like it? Huh? I kinda threw the beginning together last minute. Hope it doesn't show…**


	14. Life Isn't Fair, It's Just Fragile

**I'm sorry, but none of you may like this chapter. Hell, none of you even review any way, so how will I know? **

**Disclaimer:**** Oh please, don't start this again, please. **

**Well, let's get on with the show, shall we? **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Life's Not Fair, It's Just Fragile**

"WE'RE _BAAAAACK_!!!" Genie and Iago burst through the door with all discrepancy of a bull in a china shop.

"They're home." Ker grumbled from under Carpet, tugging his huge blanket body over her shoulders. Carpet pulled away, apologetically, of course, and materialized into his human form, hovering over Ker.

He kissed her shoulder and laughed silently as she complained about being woken up.

Genie slammed the door behind him and started brushing of mounds of snow that had followed him in on his shoulders. Still wearing a cap, gloves and huge winter coat, his tail trailed along the woodwork as he explained his and Iago's travels to a groggy Ker.

"-and after crossing the broken bridge, we finally came to a motel 6, where Iago's chick was at as a playmate for children staying there." When Genie realized Ker was stumbling behind him and rubbing one of her eyes out with her fist, and obviously _not_ listening, he conjured up a mug of coffee for his Master.

Ker's nose twitched in the direction of the steaming cup and she groped for it. "Gimmie." Was all she said. She received it, and took a hearty swig.

"Best damn coffee." Ker yawned and stretched, still having the drink gripped tightly in her hand.

Genie raised an eyebrow. "Well," He turned a sly grin to Carpet, who was folding a quilt they had slept under. "And just _what_ did the kids do while we were out, _hmmm_?"

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it had _nothing_ to do with boredom!" Iago landed on Ker shoulder and winked slyly at Carpet.

Carpet, still human, still under two curious, teasing gazes, and still trying to fold that stupid blanket, blushed furiously.

Ker didn't really think she should tell them about Blake. She had no idea what they might do, but what ever it was she was pretty sure it would not be good.

"Aww hell, _I'm_ the one who was bored to tears," Ker switched subjects easily. "I think _you_ should apologize to me." She grumbled. Carpet laughed silently at her expression.

"What's eating her?" Iago fluttered to Carpet's shoulder.

Ker jerked her head over to Carpet, who hovered a few feet from her. "He wouldn't let me leave this house. Something about being taken. Or mugged." Ker rolled her eyes.

"Or even _looked_ at the wrong way." Genie sidled in, speaking to Carpet behind his hand, who blushed furiously. 'I can't help it' Carpet thought. 'She's mine. I'm not allowed to let anything happen to her.'

Ker took another sip out of the mug that had a Genie's lamp inscribed on it. Setting it on a window sill, and realized it was suddenly to hot in the cabin, despite it being mid-winter. She yanked open the bottom of the window, smiled at the breeze that caressed her face and moved away from the sill.

Something suddenly twitched over to the open window.

The eel was actually floating in mid air, and it peeked over the sill, leering into the room. No one's eyes caught his, so he quickly slipped his tail, which was wrapped tightly around a vial, and poured it into the coffee mug. The mug let out a small puff of red steam as the curious mixture fell into the cup. The puff vanished quietly, along with the eel, which faded into existence.

Ker returned, only about a minute later, and took another swig from her coffee. It tasted a bit bitter this time, but she took no notice of it, and went back to Genie.

"Kiddo," Genie said as she entered the kitchen. "Could you go get some flour?" Genie was leaning and putting heavy concentration into a better of waffle-mix.

Ker dodged some eggs that began cracking themselves in mid air and watched as they flew to a bowl and a whisk began beating them at Genie's beckoning finger.

"Sure, be right back."

She turned into the doorway that led to the cellar, and took the stairs two at a time. At the bottom her heart skipped a beat, and she clutched her chest, frowning.

Why did she feel so sleepy all of sudden?

The world spinning, Ker tried turning around to call for Genie, to call for anyone, as she fell to her knees. Her heart skipped a few more beats, taking her breath from her.

"_Car_…" But the name died on her lips as she fell backward at the foot of the stairs, and lay still.

Genie, meanwhile, was still stirring the batter, and still waiting for the flour. What had happened to his teenager, did she get lost or something?

"Hey, Rug-man," Genie broke Carpet's concentration from a Chinese checkers game with a fuming Iago, who was losing terribly at that moment.

"Mind looking for your girl in the cellar? It can't be that big, and she's been down there a while." Carpet nodded and stood up, coat billowing as he walked to the top of the stairs.

As he walked down the cement steps, out of the gloom came a still figure sprawled on the floor. Carpet hurried down the steps, jumping from the third step and soaring down the next thirteen.

And when Carpet found Ker completely unconscious, and not responding to anything, he felt a thrilling anger beyond anything he had ever felt.

A familiar sounding _tha-thump, tha-thump,_ began pounding in his chest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Carpet sat rigid beside Ker's bed. She was dying and he couldn't leave her. That was the only option left, Genie had told them. Her body simply couldn't take it, whatever it was that struck her down. Genie had done everything in, and not in, his power to try and help her.

Why did everything have to happen to her?

He didn't understand how a _genie_ couldn't save her. It wasn't fair.

A soft sigh alerted him she was awake. Or, as awake as she could be in her condition. "Hey…" she whispered.

"Hi," he muttered hoarsely slowly looking into her eyes. She blinked, and there was a familiar recognition in her that noticed he was angry. She didn't need to ask why, this time.

Eyes that had held such a green glow, such sparkle, were duller than ever, glazed over with pain. Her red hair even seemed a weakened shade against the pillows the topmost of her body was cradled by. It spread out in a meek halo around her, fading as she faded.

He couldn't let this happen… None of it seemed real. His hand slid into hers and squeezed it carefully. The other slid up to her neck, carefully caressing it and feeling her fading pulse at the same time. Her face was set it a small smile, she seemed content with dying like this, and that angered Carpet all the more.

She frowned slightly, and her brow crinkled as it always did when she was concerned.

"What's wrong?" she said softly, her voice barely over a whisper. She still wasn't sure why she was so sleepy.

His eyes closed tightly squeezing the tears back. What was he supposed to do?

"I just hate seeing you sick like this," he muttered softly. "And we don't even know how you got this way!" One minute she was laughing with them, and the next, she was crumpled on the floor, pale as ghost and shaking.

"Oh…" She said her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Wait a minute…

"Carpet…you're crying."

"Yeah…" He muttered. "People do that when they're sad."

"But you aren't a people…" she murmured as she put her arms around his neck.

His hand slid from hers to her neck as he kissed her desperately. He savored her taste, her scent, her everything, forced it to stay in his memory.

But he had to tell her something. His heart beat hadn't stopped, hadn't even quivered. "I am now, because of you, Ker. Only you. You made me human." He wasn't sure she heard him.

He would _not_ forget her, nothing, he'd remember it all. He had a n eternity, and it was going to be a very lonely one. He knew he wouldn't forget, but he couldn't leave anything to chance. It was his last chance. Her taste, her heat, the soft beating of her heart against his, gave him exhilarating bliss. It was almost like when they had first realized their love. Almost.

He loved that hold, it brought back some of his best memories. Not all were of times of love; there were others just when they were together. He wouldn't forget moments like that.

But the sorrow of knowing it was the last time he would feel that joy was threatening to over take the pleasure. Something began thumping erratically inside of him, and then slowed down to a beat that matched Ker's softer, steadily weakening one.

"It's not fair…" He whispered, pulling away from her lips, but only a few inches. "It's not fair I get to live and you…" Ker said nothing.

He held her firmly, despite her weak protests. Little did he know that her feeble struggling was for something else, and something much worse. Ker slowly stopped struggling. Her gentle kiss slowed then stopped; her arms slid away. They made no sound but they seemed to echo in his mind as they fell. Her heart no longer beat against his chest; her breath no longer blew into him. When he lifted her limp and lifeless form to his chest, her head fell back.

Genie and Iago seemed to materialize next to him. Iago rested on the bedpost, staring gloomily at the two. Genie's topknot sagged; a tear escaped one of his eyes and slid down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away, because more soon followed the first one.

Carpet pressed his lips to her cold forehead, and a choked sob escaped him. His sobbing was hysterical; tears streamed down and dripped down onto unfeeling flesh. They didn't need to be held back anymore.

"I'm human because of _you_…because of _you,, _Ker…" He sobbed shakily.

And it just wasn't fair, because that thumping in _his_ chest hadn't stopped, it had only strengthened.

He realized, at that moment, that he was fully and truly a human being. And doesn't it figure? Fate got there just a little too late.

He tried to push away his agony. He tried to quell the dribbling tears and quakes coming from his body.

He tried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The man sat, leaning heavily on a claw like hand.

An eel, slithering in the air, crawled up to him. "M-master…" It spoke humbly, bowing ridiculously low at the man in the throne-like chair.

"The powder was delivered, I take it?" Came a drawling voice.

"Y-es, yes, of _course_! I-I's deliv-" The creature gushed.

"Wonderful." Lips curled over sneering teeth. "She must _certainly_ have been extinguished by now, wouldn't you say?"

He didn't really need an answer.

**And just like that, I have killed my favorite original character. **


	15. Gone Forgotten? Not Likely

**Hmm. Short but to the point. I wanted this to be longer, but decided against it, because I didn't want to pour information out, but I needed to explain somethings. **

**And yes, Ker maybe gone, but not forgotten. Hence the name of the chapter title. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't town the characters, with the exception of Ker, my favorite oc. **

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL!!**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gone. Forgotten? Not Likely.**

_The screech of tires, the screaming of the other car, and shattering glass, she was forced to relive it all and couldn't control it. She felt her body pinned to the seat again and again. A sudden pain jolted her back to reality. And then she lay in the hospital bed, listening to the hum of the machines that monitored her, keeping her alive._

_But for some reason she felt that job had already been taken, hadn't it? She was missing something, but what? Who? _

_Ker sat up. At least, she certainly tried to, thank-you-very-much. But after a few seconds of struggling in the darkness, she conceded her loss in the dark and waited. _

_Waited for what? _

_In the meantime, she tired to think of what had happened before she got to where she was now. Seconds before she was here she was reliving the car accident that took her uncle from her, her favorite relative compared to her mother and father. She got to live, but he didn't. _

_And before that there was a rushing sound in her ears that just WOULD NOT go way. _

_And before that…_

_Oh, right, she died. _

'_Well,' she thought to herself, 'this is another fine predicament you've gotten yourself into, Ker.' _

Carpet wasn't sure he could stop trembling ever-after all, he wasn't sure when he had started either, so maybe it was okay this way.

No, wait…without Ker, nothing was okay, anymore.

Nothing.

How had it come to this, Carpet wanted to know. Ker didn't have the answer, and she always had the answer, didn't she?

There must be something that could turn this around. Couldn't Genie..? Glancing back to the blue genie, who was now blue in every sense of the word, he remembered words dragging back to him from the corners of his mind where he kept his memories.

"_Rule number three, I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!"_

But there were loopholes in Genie's job. Hell, look what Jafar had done with them! And Al, too. Al…what would he had done in this situation if the girl in his arms was Jasmine?

He would have played hero, because Aladdin was great at doing that. He would have sacrificed anything and everything to get Jasmine alive, even if it meant he couldn't be with her. He had been willing to live a lift without her if it meant Genie could be free. But look where that had gotten him, 3,000 years later, and Genie was back in solid confinement.

"Heh, Rug-man, buddy," Genie spoke up with as sheepish glance on his face, staring at Carpet, who was suddenly holding the lamp in his hands, sideways, and staring down at the side of it. "Whattya doing?" The dijin asked curiously.

"I'm undoing all of this. I'm wishing us back to where we started from. I will _not_ allow her to _DIE_ BECAUSE OF US!!" Carpet's voice escalated to a near roar.

Genie sighed, and reached foreword to put a hand on Carpet's shoulder. He didn't pull away when he found warm and _human_, but he did notice the change.

"I don't think you should…"

"And why not!?"

"Because…is it what Ker would have wanted? Or is what you want?" Genie gestured to the motionless girl.

"What, what do I have to do with-" Carpet sputtered.

"Kid, you meant the world to her, and it seems to me, that a life without you, or even us," Iago landed quietly on Carpet's other shoulder as Genie kept talking, "Wouldn't be worth what it was to the time she spent with us. And now you want to take that away, just so she can go back to a life that didn't care about her, or understand her? Listen, Rugman, I don't mean to flatter myself but…when Ker was with us, it was the happiest I think she had ever been."

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Carpet growled, still clutching the ancient lamp.

Genie sighed. "When Ker told me to 'leave,' she never _did_ tell me where to go. I figured that meant Miami, California, South of No Where. Oklahoma. But in the end I went to the past."

"To see Al?" Iago questioned, maybe a little bit hopefully.

Genie nodded. "Yup, and a few other things. While you three were flying across a frozen wasteland, I was looking back at the some of the best moments in mine, in ours, lives. You were a pretty good Rug back then, and you've only gotten better, ya'know?" Carpet sighed, looking guiltily away.

"And while I was sorting through _my_ memories, why, what did I stumble upon but…Ker's memories?" The rug turned human's head shot up. Genie smiled sadly, mentioning in his eyes he had no intention of revealing the girl's past to anyone. With a past like Ker's, it was something you heard from the person who had actually lived through it, not just witnessed it.

And Carpet finally decided on what he had to do.

_Ker, meanwhile, had been stuck in the same damn position for quite a while and it was starting to really piss her off, frankly. _

'_What did I do to deserve this!? Why am I here?' _

_Something was missing right now, and she couldn't place her finger on it. Well, maybe it wasn't important. _

"_Actually, it's _very_ important." A calm voice stated from the darkness. Ker had never jumped so hard in her life, her heartbeat forgot a few of it's beats, in fact. _

_She began struggling to sit up again, desperate to protect herself from the unknown voice, just in case. _

'_Whoa, whoa, easy there, tiger. I'm not gonna hurt'cha.' Big, warm hands were suddenly gripping her and Ker found her body suddenly unlocked, and she could sit up. _

"_You're all very nonchalant about this, I must admit.' Without warning, and without time to catch her bearings, Ker found her self lifted up and placed onto…onto…? _

_It felt solid, like sitting on a block, her legs could dangle, it wasn't at all soft, or comfy. It was just a mass of energy simply existing to hold her up. Ker glanced almost shyly up at the man who'd moved her, peering through a mass of her red hair. There was nothing to see of him, his body existed, lived in the shadows. She wondered vaguely where she had lost her hair tie, and wanted it back badly. _

_Whoever it was, she couldn't see their face still, it was much to dark. _

_The figure grinned wider, "You really shouldn't be here. You're being missed right now." _

"_But who would miss me?" Ker jumped at the sound of her own voice, she hadn't meant to speak out loud. Apparently thoughts weren't something to be kept in this place. With this…this, person. _

"_You don't remember? I'm surprised…" _

_It's odd that you could forget Carpet, the Genie...they made such an impression on people, especially me...Well, maybe I can refresh your memory." said the amused man. Carla kept looking at the figure's body and overall stature, infuriated with herself for being unable to place it._

_"Who __**are**__ you!?" Ker suddenly broke out, unable to keep her curiosity in any longer. The figure gave a soft chuckle._

_The man lifted his head up and Ker's mind flew into over drive, then recognition hit her. Genie had told her often about him._

"Well, my friends call me 'Al.'"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please**_**,**__**please**_** tell me what you think guys. I live for reviews, cause if I didn't I wouldn't be at the mediocre stage of writing I'm at now. The quantity of the reviews means nothing to me, it's the quality and encouragement and CRISTISM my readers give. –shrug- **


	16. Tapestry, Tapestry

**Heh, so hi guys. Yes, it's been months. Yes, I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter out sooner than expected. ^^ No hatred, right? Will write for reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: I own Ker. And…the cabin, and the lullaby in this story, I actually made it up from scratch, which is why it took so long for this chapter, I have problems rhyming. **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Love That Cheated Time**

Carpet gazed down at Ker's lithe body, no emotion in his face, and hers emotionless, teetering on the edge of peaceful. He nodded to her, and an even but barely audible voice said, "I'm sorry." He tried to smile and then turned away.

He swallowed and closed his eyes tight, as if in pain. How had he been convinced to let it come this far? He opened his eyes again and let his eyes wander of her frame, sunken into the couch pillows. He looked straight at her, a frown on his face. How could he have gotten in this deep? He had to get away, he should have gotten away. He tried not to think of _why_ he needed to get away, but it wasn't working.

But as he stared at her, he realized that she was why he had let this happen to him. Again. She was feisty and untrusting, and he loved her for it. He wanted to be the one she could fully trust and finally open up to all the way. She had opened up to him as much as she had and he loved it. He wanted more . . .

He wanted her back.

"_Al, look, no offense, as great as it is living here, please, I want to go back!" Ker was pleading, the initial shock of Aladdin, the guy who set Genie free, who brought Agrabah into a Golden Age (you know, after he was done fighting off all the villains an demons)and all around good guy Aladdin. _

_But as much as Ker felt gratified Aladdin saved her from, nearly kicking the bucket, some things didn't change._

"_You know how people say that love is blind, Al?" _

"_Why sure I do. Heck, I feel in love with a princess, after all. Our social classes were as far apart as-" _

"_I fell in love with a rug." _

_A startled silence, then. "…Oh."_

_Ker scoffed, "Yeah, oh." _

_Aladdin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, having the decency to look bashful, if not a tad amused at the circumstances. _

"_Well, y'know, I was supposed to be that way, actually." _

"…_what what?" _

_Aladdin nodded at the incredulous look on her face, "Yeah, I guess the Gods had it planned out like they do all relationships. Predestination, or something like that. Like me being diamond in the rough." Aladdin jabbed his finger in his chest proudly. _

"_B-but, that's-"Ker wanted to say impossible, but stopped herself. _

_She had just spent the last few months with a sarcastic talking parrot, a joking Genie and a magic Carpet that had a thing for her. _

_Shivers tingled along her spine, tickling her and freezing her hands. "What happened in the past, Al? How did Carpet…become Carpet?"_

_The man froze, not looking a day over twenty, eternally stuck in Agrabah time when he first met Jasmine. He sighed smiling a little sadly. _

"_Are you sure you want to know?" He slid his hand behind him, unclasped something and withdrew a lamp that looked suspiciously like Genie's. _

_Ker paused. Now, or never? Maybe if she knew more about Carpet, she'd have a better time at knowing him, really knowing him. _

"_Show me everything." _

_Blue smoke curled around her frame, wrapping her in elegant hazy fingers, sliding her through dimensions, through time. _

_And then she was standing in room. At least, it seemed like a room, huge ceilings and open windows, no glass. _

_In the far corner sat a woman, spinning thread, or something long and beautiful. A child sat at her feet, watching with fascination, asking questions children ask. _

'Am I in Agrabah?'_ Ker's voice sounded foreign here, compared to the accent of the women and child in the room. _

_**Something like that. **__Echoed Al's voice. He fell silent as Ker found herself suddenly able to comprehend what the two people were saying. _

"_But when will it be __**done**__, Mama?"_

"_Soon, my child soon, little impatient one." Her words were affectionate and caring, as she spun the fabric around and it fluttered this way and that. Ker stared into the women's eyes, tired, faded emerald jewels peered out from a long webbing of raven hair. The woman began singing, a soft lullaby, the song keeping in time with the woman's movements as the carpet became to become whole. _

"_**Tapestry, Tapestry, take her over the moon,  
In her hard times and moments of joy,  
Tapestry, Tapestry, wipe away her tears,  
Or, my carpet, simply listen to her fears,**_

_**Tapestry, Tapestry, you and she shall swirl and twirl,  
But first take her to a whole new world."**_

_The fabric, which was currently being played with on the finished end by the child, was rich in purples, and golds, shades of blue aquamarine. Two shimmering tassels hung at the finished ends. The small girl ran her finger through one of them gently repeatedly. _

_Something trembled excitedly as Ker recognized the cloth. She had traced the patterns enough, she should know the tigers and the lamps and the palace Agrabah silhouette by now. _

_And the little girl…_

_She seemed so familiar. She had her mothers green eyes with the exception they were vivid and wild, young and….something else._

_Ker's thoughts passed before her eyes as did the image, the woman, looking tired, working hard, Carpet, unfinished, the child, the cool room, gone in a cloud of more smoke. _

_If this kept up she was going to get lung cancer in a heartbeat. _

_A new image materialized, this time a room with a huge four poster bed, elegant, but not so elegant as to reside in a palace. Maybe…a lords? But the curtains were drawn, a slim figure laying silent behind them, oddly still for one who should be sleeping. _

"_But why isn't she going to wake up, Papa? Why?" Children are always asking questions. _

_The girl clutching the folds of a man's robes and the man's face sobered as he spoke somberly to some other men. He seemed saddened by the prospect of a death, to what Ker imagined his wife, but still…_

_He bent a little bit, gently pushing the girl toward the wide door. "Go child, there are things to discuss. Matters at hand. I shall send for the maids to bring you the evening meal soon. To your room now, hush." _

_Backing away, shoulders shaking, the girl let the finality sink in and tore from the room, one last frightened look at her father, the men, the motionless occupant in the bed. _

_Ker didn't really think about the following the child, she just did, finding herself at the end of long hall, in a room decorated with huge pillows and rich silk as blankets. A comfy looking bed piled high with toys and beautiful fabrics lavished the bed. Even against the many other carpets adorning the floor, Ker's eyes immediately found Carpet, now completed, but lying lifeless upon the floor at the foot of the girl's bed. The sobbing child fell in the room, clutching the door frame, and ignored all other assorted paraphernalia even the toys, and pulled Carpet, presumably a rug, not one enchanted thread in him, and held him to her chest like a blanket as she sobbed into him. _

_Ker felt a pang in her heart, as if she was experiencing losing her mother as well. Which didn't make any sense but…_

_Without really thinking about what she was doing, the girl began to sing softly, the lullaby Ker recognized as the one the mother had been singing when she had been stitching Carpe, though the words seemed modified a bit. Ker wondered if this part was subconscious or not on the girl's part. _

"_**Tapestry, Tapestry, take me over the moon,  
In my hard times and moments of joy,  
Tapestry, Tapestry, wipe away my tears,  
Or, my carpet, simply listen to my fears,**_

_**Tapestry, Tapestry, you and I shall swirl and twirl,  
But first take me to a whole new world."**_

_Her thoughts were broken when the girls' sobs and song broke and she gasped, Ker refocused, watching as Carpet suddenly pulled from the small child's grasp and then leaned back, enveloping her. Tassels rubbed her cheek, stroked her hair and soothed her. At first the girl froze, scared witless, a demon rug? _

_But the feel of Carpet, his touch, was comforting. "Mama," The girl sniffled quietly, pressing into Carpet's front and sighing heavily. Carpet hovered over her anxiously, still trying to ebb the flow of tears. _

_The image faded again, and although Ker strained her eyes to see more of the scene, the next thing she saw instead was a grown up version of the child, looking much happier, obviously over her mother's death, or at least holding herself better for the rest of society. She was on horseback, balanced in the saddle as the horse loped steadily along the desert plain. Carpet sped along behind her looping and twirling for her fancy. And then she was in a market place, laughing with people, Carpet carrying a basket of fruit and other things she'd bought at the market that day. She curled up at night under the enchanted rug, hadn't had a nightmare in years, and loved Carpet. Carpet of course, loved her back, unconditionally. _

_A new image quickly replaced these…_

_Now the girl was no longer a girl, but a woman, still young and lively looking, not a day over twenty. But her face was sobered much compared to the last scene Ker had saw. Standing tall, she lifted her chin and strode up long winding steps, and Carpet trailed after her, entering the image. Ker jumped when the woman hunched her shoulders and threw back her arm to knock Carpet away from following her. _

_Ker saw a glimpse of what looked like tears fly from the red-haired woman's cheeks, but Carpet, who was behind, couldn't see the emotional anguish and therefore looked hurt at the rejection. _

_The last words Ker heard were echoing, "You have to stay here, please! Just. Stay. HERE. The Cave of Wonders is…" a stifled sob snuck out from the woman's words. "…Is the best place for you now, Carpet. …__**Goodbye**__." _

_Ker let a sharp intake of breath, and at that intake of oxygen, the image clouded, a rushing sound soared through her brain, everything became blurry, and the next thing she knew she was staring at Aladdin again, the background dark and dank, where she had first woken up after dieing. _

_It took Ker a moment to find her voice. "Wh-what was that?" _

_Aladdin blinked, helping her sit up. "Why, memories of course." _

"_Well, yeah, but…whose?" Ker said. _

_Aladdin grinned softly before replying, "Yours." _

_Before she could comprehend Aladdin's words, the rushing was back, and this time it wasn't just in her ears, it was everywhere. It pushed her along, tossing her higher and higher toward a small light Ker hadn't noticed before. _

Not given any time to cry out, Ker was lying down one minute, and then sitting straight up on a very familiar couch in a very familiar room one millisecond later. She gaze fell on Genie, who was starring at her over a paper he had been reading. His glasses fell from his nose and the newspaper slipped to the floor as he gaped at her.

A minute later and the room exploded with a cry of "KER!! You're back! You're front! All of you!" As Genie tackled the bemused girl and swung her into the air, before enveloping her a giant hug, nearly crushing the newly awakened girl.

"…cough…Nice to…see you too, Genie…" Ker struggled out, pointing to Genie that she needed _oxygen_. Genie let her go, a good four feet from the ground might I add, and Ker had to be taken up into Genie's arms again, because when she touched the ground her legs buckled out and she tumbled forward.

Cradled in Genie's huge arms, Ker took a moment to gaze up at her friends' face. He looked tired, relieved and worried all at once. But something suddenly crossed her mind.

"Genie…where's Carpet?"

Genie's face fell even more, and he looked away, lowering his gaze. "Kiddo…" He grimaced.

Ker felt a sense of dread rise from her toes to her throat in record time. Genie continued, "He's…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**Yes yes, I know, you all hate me. –whacks cheek lightly- Now I feel really bad, bad llama, bad. **

…**sorry, I was watching **_**Emperor's New Groove**_** while typing this. **

**Question****: How would you guys feel if I did a oneshot specifically for some romance for Ker and Carpet? None of this drama crap in it, just fluff, roses and Genie. And Ker and Carpet too, of course. Would that make up for this chapter? Any suggestions as to how the possible oneshot might go? **


	17. Out of the Frying Pan

**Actually, I don't have much to say this time around. Oh well, on with the story, shall we? **

**Disclaimer****: Nope. I'm not creative enough to own anyone other than Ker in this case. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Out of the Frying Pan**

Cradled in Genie's huge arms, Ker took a moment to gaze up at her friends' face. He looked tired, relieved and worried all at once. But something suddenly crossed her mind.

"Genie…where's Carpet?"

Genie's face fell even more, and he looked away, lowering his gaze. "Kiddo…" He grimaced.

Ker felt a sense of dread rise from her toes to her throat in record time. Genie continued, "He's…"

"Uh…not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep!" As Genie finished his very professional sounding 'beep'ing, Ker looked away. "Genie, stop."

Genie set Ker back on the floor, two huge hands sitting on her shoulder, forcing her to face him. "Look, we'll find him, I promise. No matter what, right?"

Relaxing, even just a tiny bit, Ker shrugged. "Right. I guess so." She answered quietly.

As soon as Genie moved away, however, Ker dropped like cement back onto the couch.

Genie twisted around at the waist, staring at Ker. "Uh…put one foot in front the other?" Genie said helpfully.

"Hurts…" Ker slurred out, head falling back.

Genie half nodded, half scoffed. "Well I wonder why. It's not like you've done anything harmful to your body recently. Like dieing."

Ker shot the joking dijin a look, looking tiredly amused and skeptical all at the same time.

"Alright kiddo, up we go!" Genie tossed Ker over his shoulder with one arm and headed out the door.

"Uh…Genie?"

"Yes'um?" Genie paused his cheerful humming to answer.

"_Where_ exactly is it we are going?"

"To get back Rug-man. I sent Iago to follow him, but I think he got lost. Some-instinctual-flyer-to-Mexico-every-year _he_ is."

Ker blinked and ignored the fact parrots didn't normally…fly to Mexico seasonally. "And…do you have _any_ idea, at all, where Carpet went?"

"Probably to your almost-killer, I'm thinking."

"Oh, good. That was a great idea. He's fully human, has no more magical powers-"

"And he's got a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas!" Genie chirped happily.

"And you didn't _stop_ him?"

Genie shrugged. "He can be very determined. And someone needed to stay behind to keep an eye on you."

Ker buried her face into Genie's shoulder, feeling guilty. "I never should have let this happen. I don't even know what I'm doing when it comes to…stuff like this. And here I am, miles from home, with a Genie and a magical carpet turned human."

"And one sarcastic blunt parrot!"

"….Not helping Genie."

Genie grinned and shrugged a little, before whipping the lamp out of nowhere. "Alright, say the word and we'll have Carpet back where he belongs! …oh, and Iago too. If that's what you really want."

Ker stared at the lamp in her friend's hands. "But what about your freedom?"

Genie smiled sadly. "Just like what I said to Al, it's only an eternity of servitude, no biggie, right?"

"Wrong." Ker answered, slipping off the big dijin's shoulders. Steadying herself, she took the lamp from his limps hands and secured it around her waist using her belt. "We're going to go get Carpet, and Iago, the old fashioned way, and when we have everybody back together, we'll get the hell outta here, and free you Genie."

Staring back at him so daringly, so strongly, Genie almost thought it was Al next to him.

But what Genie also knew was that things weren't going to as easy as they hoped. Nothing ever went their way without a little help, and Ker would soon find that out. But he would stick with her, and help her. After all, she had his lamp.

Several hours later, in fact, because Genie had cheated and whisked them away magically, the duo found themselves standing just outside what they assumed to be the dark dwelling cave of the villain…

"Not so much a cave…more like, a mansion." Genie nodded carefully at the looming castle before them. Dark clouds had gathered overhead, pitch black and heavy, threatening snow, sleet and rain. And the occasional thunder strike, apparently.

"The evil doer's lair." Ker blinked. "Are you sure this is where Carpet and Iago are?"

Genie's voice echoed slightly as it rang form the lamp. "As sure as your hair's red!"

"Oh, well, in that case, I guess we're good to go." Ker rolled her eyes.

_****Exactly Two Hours Later (Give or take a few minutes)**_

Stepping carefully down the long corridor, Ker glanced behind her about every second or so, not being able to shake off the feeling they were being watched. And on top of that, she had _no idea_ where they were. Every damn hallway looked the same.

"Way to go Genie. Now, we have no idea where Carpet is, or Iago, I'm lost and-" Ker froze at the henchmen before her. It grunted at her, in such a way that Ker suspected she'd already been found out, because he didn't look too surprised to see her there.

Genie's voice sounded from the lamp. "What? Did you find something?"

Ker backed up slowly. "You could say that." She whirled around to haul ass out of there, and came into direct contact this time, with another towering monster.

Smiling in a way that she hoped was disarming, Ker sat up on her elbows as the two crowded in. "Don't suppose I could make a deal with you two gentleman?"

"Ommph!" They tossed the girl into a cell, slammed the door shut, sneered at her, before plodding away. "Taking that as a 'no.'" Ker mumbled as she rubbed the spot she landed.

The cell was muggy and cool; cobblestone that was slimy was covering the ground. Ker got to her feet and began dusting her jeans off, when a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." The girl recognized the haughty voice immediately.

"Lamest opening sentence yet, Blake." Ker's eyes were shadowed by her hair, which had fallen over her face as she bent down, but she was grinning wickedly.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I missed you sweetheart? Didn't you miss me?" Blake was sitting on a wooden bench that hung from the wall, his wrists cuffed to long rusted chains leading to his feet, with some more cuffs, and those chains led to a huge padlock on the floor.

Feeling for the lamp unconsciously, Ker stared at the bonds that kept Blake firmly in place. He couldn't do more than itch his nose. He may not have been a threat to her, but the stinging memories of their last altercation kept Ker on her guard.

Blake threw the gauntlet first, as all men are associated to do. "Besides, it's that stupid rug of yours-"

Ker wheeled back and drew her fist into Blake's chin, sending him into the wall. The chains rattled and tightened when he connected with the wall behind him.

"_Aughh!_ What the hell was that for!?" Blake yelped, and winced. But suddenly he was smiling gently as he rubbed his aching shin. "Christ, you hit hard for a girl."

"Be thankful I wasn't aiming lower." Ker snarled.

"You're getting some of that attitude back; I was starting to miss it."

Ker scoffed and leaned against the far back wall. "I'll bet you were." She mumbled. Blake fell silent, but that could have been because Ker might've just fractured his jaw.

"It's your fault any way," Ker started in, feeling like being a bitch for no apparent reason to poor Blake. "Because of you…it's _all_ because of you, if you hadn't gotten Carpet angry he wouldn't have gone and turned human, and-"

"And what? And exactly when did I do that?" Blake interrupted, genuinely curious.

"When you came to the cabin and-! Oh, don't look at me like that. What, you don't remember your little _excursion_?" Ker scowled.

"I haven't left this goddamn cell in three weeks, sweetheart, it couldn't have been me."

"Stop calling me that!"

"It was either that or 'honey.' Which do you prefer?"

Ker took that moment to change subjects on Blake, glaring furiously at the cell floor.

"Look, I know what I saw and-"

Blake's expression sobered suddenly. "No. …I swear it _wasn't_ me. I've been in this stupid cell for who knows how long, but I do know it wasn't me that bodyguard of yours who did, whatever it was he did. I think what, namely who, you saw was…my father."

Ker stared at Blake as if he had sprouted another head. "Your…_father_?"

Blake eyed the girl for a moment, then sighed, having the nerve to look guilty. "My pop's not too _stable_," Blake rapped his fingers against his skull pointedly. "Up here, if you get my drift."

"No really? Aside from the fact he nearly killed me, and is trying to take over the world, I figured he was just PMS-ing or something!" Ker scoffed.

"Listen," Blake started. "The only reason Dad wanted you in the first place was for the lamp, not for anything special about you. So if you just give him the lamp he'll let you leave and you'll be-"

"I beg your pardon!?" It wasn't Ker who shouted this, but Genie, who shot out of the lamp faster than he had in years. Pumping himself up, Genie magically grew huge muscles and glared menacingly at Blake. "Just _try_ and take this lamp from my girl, pretty-boy." Genie's smoky blue tail curled around Ker's waist affectionately.

Ker peeked out from behind Genie. She grinned wickedly. "Oh, _now_ you're in trouble…"

"Hey!" The new voice startled them all, and they all stared at the huge armored lizard glaring at them through the bars of the cage on the other side. Ker recognized it as one of the two who'd captured her earlier.

"Girl. Come with me." It demanded roughly, unlocking and yanking open the iron door. Beckoning with one massive clawed finger, Ker figured she wouldn't be able to sneak out of this one, even if there was only one of the goons this time around.

"What's the magic word?" Genie asked sweetly, but Ker hushed him.

"To do what, may I inquire?" Ker rose an eyebrow and Genie returned to his lamp.

"See boss. Now come." Was the feral reply.

Tightening the knot that held Genie's lamp safely at her waist, Ker obliged, but not without a backwards glance at Blake, who was scowling at the henchman.

The hulking brute led her into a cavernous room. The ceilings were high and to get to the center of the room one had to walk a stony path, which ambled lazily over boiling pits of lava. _'That's strange._' Ker thought as she watched the molten fire below her leap up and lick the smooth sides of the cavern walls. '_Lava is what destroyed Jafar's lamp in the first place. It doesn't make any sense why'd he have a place like this. Unless…it's not Jafar who's being doing all these things.' _

The lamp seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as Ker, because it pressed against her side whenever she had to walk single file down the skinny stone trail, the guard behind her.

"So pleased you could join me! I was wondering what kept you so long, my darling." Jafar stood erect in the center of the room, in all his glory. His usual sorcerer attire flowed around him, and even his snake staff was held in one hand, the other curled around the top of its head. The eyes glowed angrily as Ker neared the villain.

Ker snarled. "How are you even alive, jackass?"

"Ah-ah, temper, _temper_. Is that the way a young lady should talk?"

"M' not the one in a dress." Ker folded her arms against her chest and stuck out her tongue.

Jafar twitched slightly. "It's. A. Robe."

"Whatever, get on with it."

"well, it's rather complicated of a story. But I shall tell you a little bit of it." Jafar paused smiling condemningly at her. "I made a deal, you see." Jafar absentmindedly stroked his snake staff as he spoke. "I am allowed to come back as a Sorcerer (and ultimately rule the world), if I rid the world of the reason I became a Genie in the first place. Sort of like a trade off, if you imagine."

Ker looked confused. "But…Aladdin was the one who tricked you. …And he's dead." The lamp trembled at her waist, and Ker felt guilty at her uncouth words.

The wicked sorcerer snarled. "I _know_ that. Far too much time had passed by the time I had talked the Netherworld to let me back here. The world has changed so much in only a few millennia. _That's_ why I had to find the next closest living relative. I took rightful place over my own 'family' and tracked down the lamp. Possessing the man whom your father worked for was merely coincidence, but a fine one, I must say." Jafar's gaze traveled lazily over Ker's stiff stance. "I assumed it was only a matter of time until the lamp found its way back to its rightful owner. So I waited. And then, while trying not to arouse suspicion of my descended family and attending a meeting with my so-called son, the useless whelp, what did I fact but sense…magic? It was weak, but it was present in the house. In your house. And it came clearly from you."

"…wait, me?" Ker asked, feeling dazed.

"Though I must admit I was not expecting a female to take the street rat's place. And judging by the fact the dijin hasn't appeared yet, I don't think you're quite on speaking term's are you?"

Ker took a step back. "So…you were the one who tired to kill me, made me sick, or whatever it was that happened…right?" Trying to piece together a puzzle amidst the heat of a lava lake below them wasn't too easy.

"Exactly. Imagine my… astonishment when I discovered I wasn't fully human after I specially ordered that ell-thing to kill you. I never should have agreed to take him from the street rat's sibling. But I was in need of a replacement after Iago anyway." Jafar's words twisted in Ker's head, she felt dizzy, tired all at once. His smooth voice was alluring and deep, causing her to lowering her guard. Because of that, she wasn't fully prepared for Jafar's next actions.

"Now…give me the lamp so I may extract my _revenge_!!"

"Like I'd let you have the lamp!" Ker mocked; jumping back out of the man's range.

"Then I shall take it from you by _force_!" Roared Jafar, who lunged straight for Ker.

Jafar managed to wrestle the lamp from the feisty teen, who responded by biting him on the arm that was pinning her against a wall. In retaliation, Jafar held the lamp high above his head, before throwing Ker several yards away. She ended up slamming back into the wall, where she slumped down its grungy pattern, unconscious.

Jafar smirked at her unmoving form. "First I shall destroy the lamp. Then, without your Genie to help you, and no one else to save you, I shall kill you and reclaim my life forever."

Before Jafar could claim victory, the lamp started sizzling in his hand. He threw it to the guard, who caught it. As expected, smoke curled out of its slender golden nose.

"I'll handle this!" boomed a voice. "Jafar-you and me! Hermano vi hermano! Genie to Genie!" Genie pumped himself up again, and Jafar smirked, instead of Genie heading straight for his insane darker version, he was suddenly being sucked backward, into a small glass bottle. A cork magically appeared and popped into the nozzle, trapping Genie effectively. The guard holding the bottle turned to the boiling lava below them and threw it, and the lamp as well, toward the boiling pits.

"I'm Jack Carrowak, baby, I'm beat." Genie muttered in the actor's voice, the sound slightly muffled from the glass.

Ker, who had managed to gain some awareness by this time, gained vision in time to see the lamp and Genie, trapped in a glass bottle, disappear over the edge of the precipice. "_NOOO_!" Stumbling to her feet, Ker raced in the direction and fell to the edge of the floor in her knees, hand outstretched to the falling objects.

Sparks jutted out of the lamps' mouth, aimed to the swirling lava below and started to propel itself upward back to the girl. It met her hands welcomingly, and Iago suddenly swooped down from seemingly nowhere, screeching bloody murder the entire way, to catch the still plummeting dijin. Iago caught the cork in his talons, barely skimming the surface of the lava.

"Woo! Way to go Iago! Rah! Rah!" Genie, who couldn't fight his way out of the frail glass bottle, had enough magic in him to cheer for the parrot pulling him from danger. Genie cheered happily with pom-poms and full cheerleader attire. Iago made it back over the edge of the fire canyon quite quickly, but the factor of his tail feathers being on fire might have propelled him.

Iago catapulted into Ker's open arms, still yelping something about 'Fire! Water! Fire! Water!' and 'all-powerful Genie's who couldn't even save themselves.' Startled deeply by the momentary action of nearly losing Genie, Ker laughed softly at the whining Iago and hugged his singed little body as thanks for saving them.

Behind them, having observed the whole thing and made no action, stood Jafar, stroking his beard. His eyes half mast, he spoke haughtily, "Interesting. So…you saved the lamp. And the Genie. It's no wonder _you're_ the reincarnated one."

Ker rounded on the villain, eyes ablaze. "Shut the hell _up_! I told you, I'm not reincarnated from anything! I don't believe in crap like that-I'm make my own choices, my own path! Nothing is predestined for me! _Nothing_!"

Jafar, or at least, whoever he was possessing, curled their lips upward, and sidestepped to revel something cloaked in shadows.

"Is that so? My dear, do you think it was simply chance you happened to find that lamp? That it happened to lead to that rug? That the bird found you?" ("Please Jafar, leave me outta this." Iago sighed from Genie's side.) "No, it was _fate_! _Predetermined._ _FATE_!! And _you're_ the key to it all!!"

"And you're bloody _insane_!" Ker swung the lamp at Jafar, and within the time it took to travel from her side to near Jafar, it had molded itself into a sword. Jafar brought his snake staff up to block it effectively, sending Ker backwards to accommodate for the rebound of metal striking metal.

"Nice touch, Genie." Iago nodded appreciatively, eyeing the jewel encrusted lamp-turned sword. Genie, from his bottle, looked confused, staring at his finger. He rubbed the back of his head, commenting sheepishly. "That…wasn't me."

Jafar took a cheap shot, and Ker, who had idea how to use a sword, watched it fly out of her hands and soar across the room. It landed as a lamp once more, sliding closer to the shadows Jafar had stepped away from.

They shifted, and someone bent down to pick it up. Stepping into the light, Ker locked eyes with…

"Carpet!" Relief flooded through the girl, or at least, for a moment it did.

Instead of the warm purple of his eyes she was so used to seeing, Ker met shocking scarlet stared back at her. He wasn't smiling, didn't even acknowledge her existence, but stepped, slowly over to Jafar, holding the lamp out to him.

"Carpet! What the hell are you doing! Don't give it that jackass!" Ker's voice made him pause.

Jafar smiled and wagged a finger at the astonished girl. "Don't provoke him now, he's very unstable like this. Seems not even a dijin's magic could turn him fully human forever. His mind is fading away, and what's left of it belongs to me now."

Something inside Ker snapped.

"Fucking snap out of it Carpet!!" Carpet kept walking. "_I'M THE ONE WHO MADE YOU INTO THIS! AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY! YOU BELONG TO ME_!" At Ker's screaming words, Capret's red pupils dilated eerily, almost disappeared completely, before they exploded into amethyst colors. He dropped the lamp, and it clattered away. The normal colors lasted for a second, before Carpet hunched over as a spine tingling scream wrenched itself free from his throat. His coat melted into his body, tassels became his hands and his hair faded to several colors of purple, red and yellow before he fell back, writhing on the floor, human once again.

Ker shot over, ignoring Genie's and Iago's calls, ignoring the ground begin to fall out from underneath the heel of her boots, ignoring Jafar's wicked laughter, ignoring everything, but the one person she'd come to actually…_love_.

"Carpet? _Carpet_!" Dropping to her knees next to him, he curled into a tighter ball, whimpering. Something crimson leaked from his mouth and he let out wet gasps for air.

"You're…you're dying." Ker broke off, staring at the blood on the floor.

"Certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Carpet smiled a little wistfully from below her, staring up at her unblinkingly, his eyes half mast. He tried to reach a shaking to wipe the blood from his face.

He tried.

The sound of shattering glass met Ker's ears, and she realized Genie was going to get rid of Jafar. After seeing all this, the fun-loving, animated dijin was done playing games. Genie was going bowl Jafar over.

"That's it! I'm going to hit you so hard it'll knock back to the afterlife, Jafar!" Genie's voice resonated throughout the cavern, but both Ker and Carpet made no notice to the

battle raging around them, their eyes locked only on each other.

A thought seemed to strike Carpet. "But you're…okay…I didn't notice before…because I…thought you were just…an illusion. Jafar…Jafar said you were…" Even in such a volatile state, he had wanted nothing more than to see her, at least once, and so he assumed he was simply imaging things.

"No, you goofball, I'm alive. I'm just fine." Ker ran a hand down the unbloodied side of his check gently. Carpet closed his eyes at the caress.

Carpet said nothing for a moment, but he suddenly trembled and arched his back, letting a cry wrench itself from his throat. "_Aaaaaghhhh_!" The pain rang so vividly in his purple eyes as Ker watched them dilate in agony she flinched.

Ker fell back, but when she reached forward to touch his shoulder she had to pull back again, jolting a little and biting back a cry of surprise. When her fingers had come in contact with the purple patterned coat, that side of Carpet's arm had melted into a flat piece of fabric complete with tassel. This obviously caused Carpet more pain, because he yelled out and slammed his arm down to the floor as it morphed back to skin and flesh and fabric.

"But I thought you were human!!" Ker cried out to be heard over Carpet's literal _screams_ of suffering.

"So-So did I!!" Carpet shouted back, thrashing as his body shape shifted in various places several times, each time looking more painful of the last, and draining Carpet's energy.

Finally, the convulsions slowed, then abruptly stopped, and Carpet laid exhausted, eagle spread on the floor and panting.

Ker leaned over him worriedly, but kept silent; unsure of what to do.

Chest heaving, Carpet felt Ker's presence and lifted his eyelids slowly. The expression on her face caused Carpet to smile weakly in assurance.

"M'okay. S'alright…" Carpet slurred out, head falling to the side. Allah above him he was so _tired_. A pair of cool hands rested on either side of his face lightly, before slipping under his shoulders and tugging him ever-so-gently up a few inches into a friendly lap.

The ending strands of Ker's long red hair tickled the end of his nose and his cheek. Ker still said nothing, but worry radiated off her like the tide, it was thick enough to sense, even without Carpet's magically heightened senses, aftermaths of his transgression from carpet to human.

"Ker…?"

Leaning over him a little bit more; Ker searched his face for expression, saw only tiredness and…something else. Something deeper when he met her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"You…kay?"

Blinking back stinging tears, Ker didn't see Carpet's body quake again, contorting to his rug form in scattered places, before shifting back to his weakened human body. This time, Carpet clenched his teeth and bore the pain, holding on desperately to the familiar comforting sound of Ker's voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Ker spoke through gritted teeth.

Carpet felt something patter his face, lifting his gaze, he saw another tear plummet toward him. Long lashes lowered over his purple eyes, and blackness enveloped him.

The floor around them began to fall away, revealing lava swishing far below them.

"When it rains, it pours…" Genie slapped his forehead with his palm, relieved to be free from the confining bottle, but at the same slightly bitter he couldn't help his kids. Ker seemed no worse for wear, but Carpet didn't look to healthy. It was all he could do to keep Jafar from reaching Ker, without Carpet to protect her, and if Carpet died, then Ker would be…

Ker clutched Carpet tighter, unconsciously. She shook him again, still getting no response. More of the floor fell to the oceanic fire just beside them, and Ker knew it was only a matter of time.

Ker growled, at the end of her rope. "Gah! This is no use-_Dammit_! Carpet, wake up! That's an order!"

A pair of purple eyes flickered open as the ground beneath them began to slip away into the lava below.

_Serve. Never. EVER. Go against…_

There were words in her head…no, someone was speaking to her? That must be it. The voice was close to her, quiet, weak, but she could hear it. "I don't have enough energy to carry you. You'll have to…hold on…to…."

_An order. _

Strapping her arms around a slow moving neck, the familiar sensation of leaving the ground surrounded Ker as from under her was her living, breathing Carpet pushing both of them off the ground, swaying before giving one hard kick to get himself airborne. As the soles of his boots left the cement, the crumbling structure finally gave out completely beneath them and was swallowed by the lava.

Rocketing through the blaze of smoke, Carpet had to drag his body to go as fast as he could allow, his chest ached so much and he could barely see straight. His eyes were screwed shut, in fact, and he knew the only thing driving him to keep on soaring was the girl on his back.

Carpet slipped in the air as his heart gave out again. _Come __**on**__…_

**Dun-Dun Duuun! To be continued!! **

**AND OHMAIGOD LOOKIT ALL DEM PAGES. D: 12 PAGES.**

**Bet that will keep y'all coming back for more. Not meant to sound conceited, I'm so pleased at all the reviews I got from everybody, I'd love to name them all on here, but that might add at least two more pages to this file. But know that I DO read them, and DO often as soon as I will/can responded to them! Eventually. Sort of. **


End file.
